Another High School Love Story
by Precious93
Summary: Clintasha high school AU. So this just earned an rating of M...yeah I didn't even see this coming honestly. It's just happened.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I am back with an all new story! I know I should be working my series _Hurt_ but I have hit a road block there. This idea came to me while blasting Taylor Swift in the shower. Probably not the best idea me to be writing this because it will be a long term commitment and (Like T Swift) I suck at long term commitments. Unfortunately this story will not leave me alone and so I have decided to write it anyway!_

_Here is the beginning/back story/prologue to the story. It is just to give you an idea of the basic relationships of the characters. I will be referencing pieces of their past as I write future chapters and this will help clear things up (because I suck at writing details into my real work). I am the person who will give you the entire back story before giving you anything of the real story. Sorry._

_Please read and review! Let me know if I should continue with this story or if I should scrap it! I want honest opinion but please be considerate! _

_Alright, enough of my rambling... Enjoy!_

Another High School Love Story

Prologue

Natasha Romanoff was adopted by the Rogers' family when she was eleven. She had been found in the streets of a nearby town and was immediately put into the foster care system. She bounced around homes for a while before ending up with the Rogers'. After two months with them, they wanted to adopt her. She was polite and quiet. She was sweet and caring. It was clear that her past had been a dark and terrible one and the Rogers' wanted to give her a new life that was happy and beautiful.

Her new brother, Steve, was protective of his Natasha. Nobody could get near her and nobody would try. Steve was fifteen and the quarterback of Shield High School. He was big and strong, second only to Thor Odinson, one of his close friends and Captain of the Lacrosse team. Thor was friendly to Natasha and also saw her as a sister, protected her like Steve did. In fact, all of Steve's friends, once they met Natasha, were protective of her. She was small and beautiful. She looked like she weighed less than a feather. Nobody, except Steve, new that she could kick anyone's ass, even Thor's. She had been taking martial arts training classes since she had been in the foster care system, as long as her foster parents had allowed it. Even before that, she had been trained in many different forms of fighting styles.

Four years later, Natasha had started high school with her friends Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Clint Barton. She had met Clint on her first day of school four years ago. He had tried to be friends with her, but she was distant and cold. He could see she was trying to protect herself by putting up walls. So he made it his mission to draw her out and bring down those walls. He wanted to show her not everyone was out to hurt her. Eventually she let him in and told him about her past. They became inseparable. She allowed Bruce, Clint's friend, into her small circle and with Bruce came Tony. Those two were what everyone called 'Science Bros'. They did all sorts of crazy experiments in Tony's personal lab. Howard Stark, Tony's father, was a billionaire and had built his son a lab so he would stay out Howard's way.

Now they were all freshman at Shield High School. A lot of the students and teachers already knew who Natasha was because they had known Steve, who was now a freshman at the local community college.

On New Year's Eve, Natasha's parents went to a holiday party at a friend's house. Natasha and Steve stayed home and were allowed to invite some friends over to celebrate. Around one in the morning, when everyone was ready to crash for the night, Steve received a phone call. Their parents had been killed in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver. Steve was devastated and Natasha was afraid she'd be taken away. Steve promised he would never let that happen. He took guardianship of Natasha since he was nineteen and legally able to do so. They lived in their parents' house and Steve took over the family's business. The Rogers' owned a small inn in town. The manager there had known Steve since he was a child and had work as manager at the Inn for nearly as long. He helped Steve run the place.

Steve was even more protective of Natasha after the accident. He didn't let her stay out past nine o'clock at night and sometimes ten o'clock on weekends. He only trusted himself, Thor and Clint to drive her around. She refused to even learn how to drive.

Two years later, Natasha was seventeen and Steve was twenty one. The family inn was doing well. They were making good money. Steve saved that money and only used it for paying bills. Neither of them were big shoppers so they only spent the money on what they needed. Each of the them had a good size savings account and their parents had left them with a lot of money in trust accounts for when the turn twenty five. Needless to say the two were rather well off. Nowhere near as rich as Tony, but then again nobody was as rich as Tony.

Natasha still went to high school and worked at the inn part time. Every other moment of her life was dedicated to four things. School, gymnastics- which she had taken up when she was twelve, martial arts- because Steve wouldn't let her quit (not that she wanted to), and her best friend, Clint. Between these four things she barely had any free time, though technically time with Clint was her free time.

Steve made sure she did well in school, but that was never a problem. She kept her grades up because she wanted to go to a good college after she graduated. She was great at her martial arts and gymnastics. Many thought she would've started competing in these sports but she doesn't like the competition aspect of training. It takes up so much time and energy so she doesn't focus all her energy on them.

Clint, her absolute best friend, was who she spent most of her time with. He was in all of her classes in school and he was nearly always with her outside of school. He drove her back and forth to her practices most days. He spent most of his time at her house, whether they were studying or watching movies or just hanging out. Sometimes they decided to be at his house for a change of scenery. His uncle/guardian, Phil Coulson, worked as the high school's guidance counselor. He was perfectly fine with them being alone together. He trusted them to make the right decisions and not get in trouble. Steve was just as lenient.

Natasha had been in love with Clint since freshman year. She supposed she had been in love with him before then, but she had finally realized it after her parents were killed. He stayed with her for a week and only left when he absolutely had to. He stayed by her side at the funeral and comforted her whenever she needed it. Sometimes in the middle of the night, when she had nightmares about her past, she would call him just to hear his voice and he would know something was wrong. He would come over to her house and lay with her until she fell back asleep. They would share her bed on those nights and nothing would change between them. Nothing ever turned romantic, though sometimes Natasha wished it would.

One night, she had called him after an especially bad dream. It was about her parents' car accident. She had dreamed that she was taken away from Steve and her home and she was sent back to her old life. Clint stayed on the phone listening to her cry as he made his way over to her house. He let himself in with the key they gave him. Rushing to her room, he had pulled her into his embrace and held her until they had to get ready for school. Steve said that they could skip, that he would call them out, so Natasha could get some rest. Steve knew her nightmares were bad and that most nights she barely slept. He also knew that on these nights Clint got less sleep than Natasha.

So Steve called Coulson and told him that Natasha and Clint would be staying home that day. Clint stayed with Natasha at her house. He got her to shower and eat, then they settled in her bed. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat with the promise that if she had a nightmare, he would be there to pull her out.

This was when she realized she loved him. Knowing he would stay with her when she needed him and that he would protect her from her demons. He knew her past and didn't pity her. Once, he had told her that he would never wish for a different past for her because they would have never met. He would have never found his best friend. He would be lost without her. She had blushed when he said it.

Everyone could tell Natasha had strong feelings for Clint, everyone except Clint. He seemed to be the only one oblivious to her love. Sometimes she would just stare at him, whether he was working on his archery or he was studying or they were just relaxing. She would watch him and he wouldn't notice. Or so she thought.

In truth, Clint Barton was very much in love with Natasha. He hid it because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He didn't know the extent of her feelings towards him. They have both said 'I love you' on more than one occasion, but to know if it was out of simple affection for their best friend or true passion of a lover was hard to determine. If he told her how much he loved her he felt he could push her away forever and didn't want to risk losing her. He would rather suffer in silence and stay close to her.

Natasha thought the same exact thing. Everyone could see how much they loved each other. Their friends were constantly trying to talk either Clint or Natasha into telling the other. But they remained adamant, both refusing to budge.

Unfortunately, the events that were soon to unfold, would change their entire dynamic. Their world will be tilted off it's axis and pushed out of orbit. Things will change, for the better, for the worse and for the rest of their lives...

_A/N: Okay, now you must review! Let me know if you wish to see more or if I should just delete the story and not finish it! I'm torn and I need your help!_


	2. The New Girl

_A/N: Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys inspire me so much and you are amazing and cookies for all of you! lol _

_Now, here is Chapter One of this story! Please remember to review!_

_Oh! And since I always forget- the disclaimer: I don't own these characters blah blah blah!_

_Now READ!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

Natasha walked down the hallway towards her locker. She opened it and stooped down to get the books out off of the bottom shelf. When she stood up she felt two hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who," a rough voice whispered in her ear.

"Um, Tony?" she asked playfully.

"Guess again," he rumbled.

"Steve!" she gasped jokingly.

"Wrong again. Last guess," he whispered so low she could barely hear him.

"Clint," she spun around to see her best friend smirking at her.

"Give the lady a prize!" He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. So what's up?" Natasha asked him as they walk to their next class, chemistry. Natasha watched Clint as he shrugged his strong shoulders. She watched the way he seemed so comfortable with himself. He wasn't all that tall but he was definitely strong. She remembered how he was able to lift someone twice as big as himself and how he could hit a bullseye with any sort of projectile, but was especially capable with a bow and arrow.

Nat was in love with her best friend and he had no clue. She never thought he would feel that way about her, so she keeps it to herself. But at times like this, when they are joking and just be themselves, she wishes she could just say "I love you."

"Nothing much. We still on for after school?" He asked. She blinks out of her daze.

"Yeah, but we can't be out too late tonight. Steve wants me home by nine. Anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't really care as long as I'm with you." Nat replied as they entered the science room. Bruce Banner waved at them from across the room. They went over to sit at the table next to his.

"Sure, no problem. He just wants to make sure you're safe" Clint smiled to Nat then turned to Bruce. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Tony and I found a new project to start working on! We're going to start after school today in his lab!" Bruce spoke excitedly yet quietly.

Clint chuckled. "Well, sounds like fun. Nat and I are going to the mall to hang out for a while. She wants to shop."

"Yes, because _I_ am the one who wants to by new archery equipment at the sports store..." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Sounds great! Maybe you'll run into Pepper. I heard she got a new job at the ice cream stand in the mall." Bruce said a little distractedly. He was busy sifting through his notebook for something.

"Really? I didn't know she was looking for a job." Nat said.

"Hmm," Bruce was now too distracted to continue talking. Nat looked at Clint, amused.

Tony chose that moment to waltz into the classroom with is signature Ray Bans. He plopped into the seat next to Bruce and smiled at Nat.

"What's up Red? Haven't seen you in a while!" He exclaimed.

Nat rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Tony you saw me yesterday at lunch."

"Yeah, so? That's means it's been a while! A short while, but still a while!" Tony tried to reason. Really he just liked to hear himself talk. Also, he sees Natasha as a sister so he likes to check on her constantly.

"Why are you always checking up on me?" Natasha asked.

"Because I know how much you love to be the center of attention!" Tony waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Nat just rolled her eyes again. Man, she did that a lot around these clowns.

"Be nice, Tony," Bruce mumbled with his nose still in his notebook. Clint laughed.

Mr. Sitwell called the class to attention. A blonde girl stood at the front of the class. She had blue eyes and was probably about 5'6. She was wearing low rise jeans and a very revealing blouse. Her bag was Prada and she had designer sunglasses perched on her head. He curly blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. She was clearly a 'mean girl'. Her smile was seductive and she caught all of the boys' attention. Natasha barely spared her a glance, instead using the moment to fish out her homework from her bag.

"Everyone, this is Barbara Morse. She will be joining our class for the remainder of the year. She as just transferred from a school on California, please try to make her feel welcome," Mr. Sitwell said with zero enthusiasm. "Is there anything you'd like to add Ms. Morse?"

"Um, yeah. You can call me Bobbi," she corrected. To Natasha, she was very haughty.

"Alright then, Bobbi, why don't you pick a seat and we'll get started." Sitwell gestured to the rows of desks as he turned to write something on the board.

Bobbi glanced around the room looking for an open seat. The only table with an empty seat was at the front of the room. Bobbi sat there looking rather irritated at having to sit so close to the teacher.

Natasha noticed that Bobbi kept looking back at their group. Tony and Bruce were talking to themselves the whole time, ignoring Sitwell. Clint would drop in on their conversation when it strayed from science. Bobbi's eyes landed on Natasha, who smiled back. Bobbi sneered at Nat and turned back. A short while later she glanced back again, this time watching Clint. The rest of her time was spent divided by Clint and the teacher, though Natasha doubted she was really paying attention to Sitwell's lecture.

When class was over, everyone started packing up their things. Bobbi bumbed Natasha on her way and dropped all of her books.

"Oops," she said with absolutely no remorse. Clint noticed the 'accident' but not Bobbi's comment. He stooped to pick up her books and when he handed them over Bobbi flashed him a coy smile and a wink and sauntered off.

"Um," Clint mumbled.

Nat sighed. She knew that 'um'. He was going to fall for Bobbi Morse like he always fell for the pretty girls. He had had several girlfriends since they started high school. Five, to be exact. Each of them was a pretty face with not much going on upstairs. Air-heads with beauty and wealth and Clint was always sucked into their stupid games. Natasha had to piece him together after each and everyone of them had broken his heart. He should've learned by now that girls like that are nothing but trouble. Unfortunately, he was still a teenage guy.

When Nat had grabbed all her stuff, she grabbed the still-drooling Clint out the door.

"Come on, Casanova, we've got gym," she said. He stumbled once then recovered. Quickly grabbing his bag before Nat pulled him away.

Later that day, at lunch time, everyone was gather around their usual table. Clint and Nat sat close enough to each other that their thighs were touching. Bruce sat with a textbook in front of him and his food pushed away from him. Pepper sat on Tony's lap because anytime she tried to get off Tony just pulled her back down. Darcy sat next to Bruce trying to get him to eat.

"So what did you guys think of the new girl?" Tony blurted through his mouthful of fries.

"Bobbi Morse?" Pepper asked, "she seemed rather...entitled." Pepper almost winced at the word.

"She's a snob." Darcy spat.

"I think she's okay. Ran into her in the hallway. She was confused so I helped her out. She was very grateful and sweet." Clint said. Natasha blinked. She was hoping this wouldn't happen but it was happening. She could stop Clint from liking Bobbi. All she could do was try to keep Bobbi away from him. Hopefully she would back off and not hurt Clint. Natasha just knew nothing good would come from that girl. And apparently her friends noticed it too.

"Well, I think she's kind of hot," Tony smirked, getting him a elbow to the stomach from Pepper.

"You know you're the only one for me Pep!" Tony recovered poorly.

"I don't know about her, Clint. She doesn't seem like a nice girl. She was rather rude to me in French class." Pepper said.

"Maybe you caught her at a bad moment. I'm telling you she was perfectly sweet!" Clint protected her.

"Mhm," Darcy added sarcastically.

"What do you think Nat?" Tony asked. Everyone looked at Natasha, even Bruce who had barely listened to the conversation.

Nat looked at Clint, then down at the table. Standing abruptly she grabbed her bag and walked away without answering.

"Nat!" Clint called to her but she kept walking. She knew if she looked at him she wouldn't be able to answer the question. Nat didn't like her and didn't want him to like her. If she told him, he would want to know why and Natasha wasn't ready to tell him how he felt. She had no right to keep him from Bobbi.

"Natasha, please! Stop."

But she didn't. She ran out of the cafeteria and made her way to the school's library. There, she found a corner, tucked away from everything. It had a window with a seat. She sat there overlooking the school grounds.

She stayed there until the end of lunch. She didn't go to class and when school was over she started walking home.

When she turned on her phone she had seven missed calls and twelve text messages from Clint and a few from her other friends. She took a deep breath and called Clint.

"Hi," he said warily.

"Hey," she breathed.

"What happened, Tasha?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it, okay? Can we pretend it didn't happen?" Tasha asked.

It was quiet for a moment then he sighed, "okay. We still going to the mall?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Okay. Did you already leave school? I can pick you up and then we can go." He offered.

"Yeah. I'm almost home."

"Okay, I'll pick you up there in ten." She could here his shy smile through the phone and it made her heart squeeze.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Clint."

"Don't worry about, Tasha. We didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"As I recall it was Tony who put me on the spot. We all know that his mission in life is to make me the center of attention, aside from himself that is."

Clint snorted, "yeah, yeah you're right."

Natasha put the key into the locked and opened her front door. Closing it she went upstairs to change.

"Hey I gotta put you on speaker for a minute," Nat told Clint before she hit the speaker button.

"Sure no problem. What are you doing that you need speaker?" Clint asked.

"Changing, Dork. I can't change one handed." Natasha laughed softly.

"Ooooooh," Clint teased. "Not gonna wait 'til I get there and strip tease for me?" he joked. Even though she knew he was joking, she felt desire flood her viens.

"Well, maybe if you got here a little faster..." Nat played along.

They bantered back and forth until Nat was finished dressing and she could hear Clint's motorcycle outside. He only rode his motorcycle when the weather allowed it. Otherwise, he drove his car. She stepped outside and he handed her a helmet.

"Ready, beautiful?" Clint smirked.

"Shut up an drive, _baby_."

"Yes, Ma'am," Clint peeled out of the driveway and sped off down the rode. Nat held on, arms wrapped around his waist. She loved riding his motorcycle. The feeling of the wind whipping around them made her feel as if she were flying. She also loved that she could hold Clint so close and so tightly. His body wasn't perfect, he did not have an incredible six pack, but he was goddamn sexy. Natasha loved the small layer of fat hiding his toned muscles in his stomach and chest. His arms were especially toned and beautiful to her. He had scars on his body from his childhood that she would give anything to kiss away. To trail her fingers over them, smoothing away the memory of the pain they held.

She wished she had the courage to tell him how she felt, but she didn't want to risk their friendship over it. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. He was such an important part of her life that, if he left her, she would want to cease to exist.

So, for now, she had to be content to just hold him against her as they rode his motorcycle to the mall. Being in a such a small town had its advantages though, because the nearest mall was thirty minutes away.

_A/N: Okay so that was chapter one. Can you guess what the drama is going be? Kinda obvious! Lol anyway a few of my reviews had concerns about this story being dark or tragic. I don't plan on making things as horrible as it seemed. I just like writing cryptic threats- hence the last paragraph of the prologue. Also it sets up for good anticipation!_

_Hopefully this chapter has not disappointed you! The next one will be up (I hope) by next week. Unless I get super inspired to write the next chapter really fast! _

_Okay enough of my babble! Please review! Let me know what you think! I take all forms of criticism as long as it's constructive and not mean!_


	3. Fears

_A/N: here is chapter 2! I hope you all like it! It's not as long as I'd hoped, but I was having a little trouble expanding on the details. Also I have carpal tunnel in my wrist so it's hard to type without being in a lot of pain, so if my updates get farther apart that is why._

_Enough of my sob story, here, have some Clintasha goodness!_

_Please read and Review!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

Later that night, when they were back at Natasha's house, Clint asked about the incident at lunch.

"So what happened? Why did you run out?" he asked. "And where did you go? No one knew where to look for you."

"I really don't know and I really don't want to figure it out. I over reacted. Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Natasha said.

""Yeah, okay, point taken. It was a weird thing to over react about, though. You still haven't told me where you went."

"I'm not going to," she smirked.

"C'mon, Tash! You know all of my hiding places! Why can't I know yours?" Clint whined and pouted. And, oh dear God, if that pout wasn't the cutest thing Natasha had ever seen!

"Clint, your hiding places aren't that hard to guess. You never had to tell me where they were."

"Okay, yeah, but you could at least tell me _one_ of your secret places. Seriously! What if I needed to find you and couldn't? What if there was an emergency?" Clint was being dramatic.

"Okay, fine, geez. I was in the library. The second floor has a corner tucked away in the back with a window with a seat. I go there to think sometimes. I usually just watch people outside on the fields practicing. Usually not many people out there during the day though, unless they have gym outside." Natasha finally gave him an answer.

"Wow, really? I never knew the library had a second floor."

Natasha laughed. "You've been going there for three years and didn't know there was a second story? Wow, Clint. And to think you knew everything!"

"Hey now! I'm smart! I'll have you know I'm so smart I don't _need_ the library! That's why I didn't know about the second floor!" Clint was trying hard to look offended but was unsuccessful. He was instead laughing along with Nat.

When they had calmed down, Nat quietly said, "I don't like her."

Clint didn't even look confused. He knew who she was talking about.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just-" she paused. "when she bumped into me earlier, she acted liked it was purposeful. I don't know why she would do it or why to me, but still she did. Then you got that look on your face, the _I-think-I-just-found-my-new-girlfriend_ look. I didn't want to ruin something before it started. I may not like her but I can't stop you from liking her." Natasha babbled.

Clint thought carefully for a moment. "Are you jealous?" he asked seriously. It was angry or playful. He wanted a real answer.

"I, uh, what?" Natasha blushed. "of course not, it's just, I- uh."

"Gotcha!" Clint laughed.

"Clinton Francis Barton, I thought you were serious! You are such a child!" Nat punched him in the shoulder a little harder than necessary. The truth was Natasha was very jealous. She was jealous this new girl was getting his attention when she was a nasty, stupid, popular bitch. Natasha, for the millionth time that day, wished she was a wuss and could tell Clint the truth.

"Okay, okay I surrender!" Clint held his arms up in defense at Nat's hits. "I'm sorry!"

"You'd better be!" She growled.

They were interrupted by the front door opening and closing. Footsteps coming up the stairs stopped outside Natasha's bedroom door. There was a knock on her, slightly open, door.

"Tasha? You in here?" Steve called from the hallway.

"Yeah, come on in!" Nat called back.

Steve pushed open the door and stepped in.

"Hey how was school," he asked Nat. When he noticed she wasn't alone he added, "Hey Clint. How are you doing?"

"Hey Steve." Clint answered. "I'm doing well. Yourself?"

"I'm good. Business is good."

"Awesome. How's Peggy?" Clint asked. Steve had been dating Peggy Carter for the past few months, ever since she stayed at the family's inn. She had been here on trip from England. Almost immediately she and Steve liked each other. They went on a few dates while she was here and they started to fall in love. When she went back to England, Peggy and Steve kept in touch. They were exclusive, even long distance. Neither had found anyone else who matched them so perfectly.

"She's doing well. She might be visiting soon." Steve smiled excitedly.

"Can't wait to see her again!" Clint said.

Natasha sat silently on the bed smiling at her two favorite men. Steve, her older brother and Clint, her best friend. She couldn't ask for two better people in her life.

"Me too. It's been too long since I've seen her," Steve said.

"No kidding." Clint added.

"So, you staying the night?" Steve asked. It wasn't uncommon for Clint to stay over. Natasha often had nightmares and would need Clint to comfort her. If he wasn't there, she would call him and he would come over.

"If that's alright?" Clint asked, even though he didn't need Steve's permission. Steve was perfectly fine with Clint staying over. Steve even set aside one of the guest room for Clint, though it was never used. It was more of a formality that he was allowed to have his own room rather than share Natasha's.

"Of course, stay as long as you like," Steve smiled. He left the two alone in Nat's room and went downstairs to get something to eat.

"His first question upon coming in the room was addressed to me, yet I didn't get a word in the conversation." Natasha said amused. Clint laughed.

"Oops, sorry Tasha, guess he likes me better!" Clint said, earning him a smack to the back of the head. That lead to a wrestling match between the two best friends. Natasha won by pinning Clint down on the bed, her hands holding down his wrist as she straddled his waist. They were both panting heavily, staring into each others eyes. Natasha rolled off of him, suddenly uncomfortable so close to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine, not like you could do any _real_ damage to me," Clint laughed.

She smacked him again. "I could totally kick your ass and you know it."

He stuck out his tongue at her. They were back on familiar ground. "Yeah, yeah. Keep tellin' yourself that, darlin'." Clint drawled.

Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed him off the bed, laughing at his unmanly squeak.

"You don't play fair, woman!" Clint complained.

"Oh, I know," she grinned devilshly.

Late that, after they had been asleep for a few hours, Natasha started mumbling in her sleep.

"No...please..."

Clint sat up, startled by the sudden noise. He looked around for the source and realized it was Natasha.

"Nat, it's okay." He touched her shoulder.

She whimpered, "please...don't go...please." Clint saw tears running down her face.

"Tasha, wake up. Come on, baby, you're okay." He gently shook her shoulder to rouse her.

"Clint?" She looked up at him. He could tell she didn't really see him. She was still mostly asleep.

"Yeah, beautiful. It's me. Gotta wake up now." He soothed.

She whimpered again. He stroked her hair out of her face.

"It's okay, gotta wake up now Tash."

"Clint," she whispered. She blinked looking up at him and he could see the moment her eyes unclouded and she was finally, actually awake.

"Hey, beautiful." Clint continued to stroke her hair. "Everything's okay."

Natasha buried her face against his chest and shook violently. He could hear her mumbling something, but he could not make out what the words were.

"Nat?"

"You were gone, you left me. You left," she sounded so broken.

Clint pulled her tighter against him. "I'm not gonna leave you Tasha. I'll never leave you." Clint assured her.

She nodded, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to believe he would always be there for her, with her. She wanted to and yet, there was a terrible fear gnawing at her heart. Telling her that he wasn't going to stay for long. A small voice in the back of her head was telling her he was going to leave her alone in darkness.

She would soon find out, that voice was right.

_A/N: Ok, now review!_


	4. Nightmares and Dreams

_A/N: Okay so, the end of this chapter is for all of my beautiful reviewers! As I wrote this chapter I had a sudden epiphany and now the story is completely different. Or at least from now on it's different. It is a major plot twist from what you have guessed or I have told you about. Nothing I have written so far is going to change (no worries there). I had a change of heart writing this. But don't worry! There will still be plenty of teenage angst!_

_On with the show!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Clint and Natasha went to school. They met up with their friends and chatted until it was time to go to class. It was a normal sort of day. Nothing really out of the ordinary. The only difference was that Bobbi was in most of their classes and she was purposefully choosing seats near Clint.

Natasha had been running late to chemistry and when she got there, Bobbi had seated herself next to Clint. Nat was a little hurt by this. Clint looked at her apologetically and Natasha took the empty seat beside Bruce. Tony hadn't come to school that day so Bruce was missing his partner.

Natasha watched as Bobbi would 'casually' bump her shoulder or brush her hand against Clint. He would stiffen slightly at the touch, but eventually he just gave up. Bobbi took this as encouragement and kept doing it.

The same thing happened later in the day during French class. Bobbi sat next to Clint, who was seated next to the window. Natasha had to take a seat on the other side of the classroom. Luckily, she was towards the front so they weren't in her line of vision. She didn't have to watch as Bobbi manipulated Clint.

At the end of the day, Natasha stood waiting by Clint's car. He always drove her home after school and they would spend their time together doing homework and hanging out. Today he was a few minutes late getting to his car. When he got there he seemed rather elated.

"Hey, sorry I'm late Nat. Ready to go?" He said as they climbed into the car.

"Yeah, where were you?" Natasha asked, curious from this sudden attitude.

"Oh, uh. I was talking to Bobbi. She's really awesome. We were talking about music and stuff. I kind of forgot what the time was. Forgive me?" Clint smiled apologetically.

Natasha could feel her heart cracking slowly. She had hoped this wouldn't happen. She knew it would. She was right. Why the hell did she have to be right? She hated Bobbi and now Clint was falling for her.

"Uh, yeah. No problem." Natasha answered, though Clint really wasn't listening. He was too busy talking about his amazing conversation with the new girl. Natasha sat in the passengers seat ignoring him. He knew how much she disliked Bobbi. She had told him last night. Had he forgotten? Or did he just not care? Whatever the case, Clint was hurting his friend and he didn't even see it.

When they got to her house she got out of the car. Clint climbed out after her and walked her to the door.

"Hey, I'm not feeling great so I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?" Natasha quickly made up an excuse to be left alone. He would normally know in a heartbeat if she was lying to him, but today was different. They were different.

"Yeah sure. I'll pick you up for school? Same time?"

"Yeah." she answered then went inside. She closed the door then ran to her room. Dropping her backpack at the door she collapsed on her bed. She didn't cry or shake or sob or breakdown. She felt a little lost.

She fell asleep staring at the picture on her bedside table. It was of her and Clint at the park with their friends. It was a sunny day so they had all decided to have a picnic. Then the boys brought out water guns and water balloons and war ensued. Natasha ended up soaked from head to toe, along with the others. The picture was right after the water fight. She and Clint were smiling like idiots because they had been laughing so hard.

Natasha fell asleep staring at the picture.

When Steve came home later that night, around eight o'clock, he noticed Natasha had fallen asleep. She was on top of her covers and still dressed in her clothes from school. He didn't want to wake her because she got so little sleep as it was, so he just pulled the door shut.

She woke up in the middle of the night. There was no clear reason as to why she was awake, she hadn't had a nightmare. Then her phone buzzed. That's what had woken her up.

She checked the text messages. They were from Clint.

_Hey. You up?_ Received at 7:15pm

_Hey you okay Nat?_ Received at 8pm.

_Nat I need to talk to you. Text me_. Received at 9:30pm.

Natasha checked the clock. It was past midnight. She looked at the last message on her phone.

_I need you._

Natasha picked up her phone, bypassing texting altogether, she called him.

"Nat?" Clint asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yeah, what's up?" she rasped. Her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late. I was wondering if I could come over?" Clint asked shyly.

"Uh, yeah sure. You know you don't need to ask." she answered.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten!" Clint said and hung up.

Natasha ended the call and placed her phone on her table. Looking down at her outfit she realized she'd never changed when she had gotten home. Quickly, she grabbed her pajama shorts and a tank top and changed. She went down stairs to turn on the kettle to make some tea. As that heated up, she heard footsteps descend the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing up? It's past midnight." Steve said when he reached the kitchen.

"Oh, Clint is coming over. Didn't say why. Also, I was hungry. I kind of forgot to eat when I got home. Fell asleep." Natasha answered. It wasn't that strange for Clint to come over in the middle of the night. It happened at least once a week so Steve didn't question it.

"You feeling okay Nat? You don't normally nap after school and yesterday I heard you skipped class. Anything you wanna talk about?" Steve asked, more concerned then angry. He was her big brother, not her father. He acted only out of concern for her, knowing she was responsible and would come to him if there was any serious problems.

"Yeah, yesterday was weird. I don't really wanna talk about it, but today was more of the weird. It was kind of stressful, I needed a break and I fell asleep. I'm good now." Natasha smiled convincingly even though she wasn't feeling fine.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late. Only got one more day of school before the weekend. Then you can party 'til your heart's content." Steve smiled then went back upstairs.

Natasha was grateful that Steve was nosy. If Tony was her brother she would never have any privacy.

At that moment, Natasha heard Clint's car pull into the driveway. She could hear him fumble with his keys outside the door before he finally got them in the lock. She was standing there smirking at him when he came in.

"Thanks for the help," he mumbled.

"My genuine pleasure," she winked. The kettle started whistling so she went back into the kitchen to turn it off. Clint followed her, dropping his bag at the base of the stairs.

"Tea?" he asked. She nodded.

"So what's going on?" Natasha asked once they were settled at the table. Her hands were wrapped around her mug.

"Oh, uh, I just needed to see you. I had a nightmare." He said a little embarrassed. Clint didn't have nightmares often, but when he didn't they were almost always about Natasha. At least that's what he always told her and she never detected that he had even lied. It's possible he had nightmares about other things, but when he had told her _most_ of his nightmares were about her, he had been telling the truth.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know.

"I hurt you." he whispered.

Her world stopped. She had a dream the previous night. He had left her alone when she needed him. He left and didn't come back. He dream turned black and scary and terrifyingly painful. He had been there when she woke up and had comforted her so she had thought more about it. If he was dreaming the same thing, then what did that mean?

"Tasha," Clint standing next to her, pulling her into his arms. "I never want to hurt you Tasha. It would make me just like _him_." Clint whispered brokenly.

"No! You are _not him_. He knew what he was doing and he chose to do it! You would never chose to hurt me!" Natasha spoke fiercely. "You are not your father!"

Clint sobbed into her neck. "I can't lose you Tasha."

"You will never lose me," she soothed, stroking his hair.

They stood there for a few minutes as Clint calmed down. When they broke apart they just stared into each others' eyes. Unlike last night, it was not awkward or uncomfortable. Clint leaned in slowly, glancing at her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

There lips brushed lightly at first, then it became more passionate and hard. Clint slid his tongue over her lips and she parted them, allowing his tongue access. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms settled around her middle, lifting her off the ground. When the need to breathe became too much, they broke apart, panting heavily.

"Tasha..." Clint whispered.

She was frozen. She didn't believe what just happened. She _couldn't_ believe what just happened. She never thought it would.

"Tasha, I love you," Clint whispered.

She laughed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe he loved her. How did she never know this? She laughed until she collapsed on the floor. Ridiculous, loud, sobs of laughter.

"Tash?" Clint asked, scared by this reaction. He wasn't sure why he had kissed her in the first place. He did, he knew he loved her, but he didn't know where his courage to kiss her came from. Now she was laughing on the floor at his feet.

"S-...sorry." she sobbed through her laughter.

"Nat? What's going on?" Clint was a little angry now. He started to back away from her. "Fine, I'll just go." He grabbed his bag as he moved towards the front door.

"No!" she called, sobering up a little. She had tears running down her cheeks and her face was red. "Please, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you!" She reached for him as she tried to stand, tripping over her feet.

"Then why were you laughing?" he asked warily.

"Because the guy that I've been in love with since seventh grade, my best friend in the entire world, the man that I'm afraid to lose just kissed me breathless. I'm just a little unnerved by it. You knocked my world off its axis, Clint. I just don't want to wake up to find out it was all a dream." Then end of her little speech was barely a whisper.

"You've been in love with me since seventh grade?" was all Clint could say.

She chuckled bashfully, "uh, yeah." she blushed.

He dropped his bag and walked over to her, pulling her into another kiss, this one wasn't hesitant. It was powerful and passionate and loving. Clint picked her up again and spun her in a circle, she broke the kiss by laughing.

"So, does this make you my girlfriend now?" Clint smirked.

"I sure hope so," she smiled. God she hoped so!

"Good," he kissed her again, then set her down.

"Okay, now we need to go to bed. My tea is cold and we still have school tomorrow." Natasha said, putting her now cold mug of tea. Clint took her hand and they walked upstairs. He changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt for sleep then crawled into the bed next to Nat.

"Night beautiful," he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Clint," she laid her head down on his chest and curled into his side. She fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart thinking, _he loves me. He really does._

_A/N: okay so this was originally _not_ what I had in mind for where this story was going but I have a completely new plot. A lot of the events that will take place will be very much the same with the difference that Clint will _not _be dating Bobbi but is instead in love with Tasha. It's just better that way XD_

_Now you must review if you wish to see more!_


	5. Change in dynamic, but not really

_A/N: hello my lovelies! thank you for the most amazing reviews! I love them all so very much! You guys give me the confidence to keep writing! Also, for those of you who have been asking- no I am not deleting this story! Just wanted to clear that up!_

_Read and Review!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 4**

The next day, when they walking into school, they were holding hands. Everyone noticed and started staring. It made Natasha uncomfortable. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, but her friendship with Clint was legendary, as were their unresolved feelings towards each other. Clint wasn't bothered at all by the stares. He was used to it. He was the leader of the archery club and was co-captain of the lacrosse team. Basically, Clint was a jock, which meant he was popular.

Nat and Clint walked down the hallways holding hands, when Nat was still uncomfortable, she tried pulling her hand away. Clint just held her tighter and whispered, "it's okay Nat. They're gonna know sooner or later and this way they will get over it faster."

She knew he was right. Everyone would gossip about their new relationship for a few days, maybe a week, then they would go back to their boring lives. Natasha just hated the attention. Everyone was acting like their favorite celebrities just hooked up or something. She didn't understand why it was so important to gawk.

Finally getting to chem class, they sat down at a table together. Instead of letting her sit in her own chair, Clint pulled Nat into his lap. She squeaked at the sudden movement then glared playfully at him. He kissed her cheek and poked his tongue at her. Nat rolled her eyes at him and relaxed into his arms.

Bobbi walked in the classroom and immediately looked for Clint. She was pissed when she saw Natasha sitting in his lap. She schooled her features into a demure smile and sauntered over to them.

"Hey Clint," she practically purred. "Wanna go out tonight? You could show me around town? You know, 'cause I'm still new here. It would be sooo sweet of you." Bobbi bat her eyelashes at Clint, trying to manipulate.

"Not tonight Bobbi," Clint tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. Sure he thought Bobbi was nice, but it was Clear the he and Natasha were together now. He wasn't going for Bobbi, he had never intended to. Natasha had thought he was falling and, yes it seemed like he might, but the events of the previous night overshadowed any attraction he had to Bobbi. That and the way she was acting like a stuck up bitch right now. "I have plans to hang out with my girlfriend. You remember Natasha, don't you?" Clint gestured to Nat, who was still sitting on his lap.

"Of course," Bobbi's voice was pure ice. She smiled a very hateful smile at Nat and walked away.

"Did we just make the stuck up bitch an enemy?" Natasha mumbled into Clint shoulder. She was hiding her face from the class that had suddenly found nothing better to do than watch their conversation like it was prime-time television.

He chuckled. "I guess so. Though she was kind of already your enemy Nat. She had to fight you for my attention. I'm just that much of a prize." Clint waggled his eyebrows.

Nat snorted. "Yeah, and I'm the princess of Russia."

"You're my princess," Clint whispered in her ear. She blushed a deep red. He kissed her quickly then let her slide of his lap into the waiting seat next to him as Mr. Sitwell started class.

At lunch, when all of their friends were finally together in one group, everyone started asking their questions. Of course they had heard from other throughout the morning about the new relationship between the 'second most popular guy in school' and his best friend. (Most popular was, of course, Tony Stark, duh.)

"So when did this happen?" Stark asked.

"How did this happen?" Darcy shot across the table.

"Where did this happen?" Pepper added.

Nat and Clint shared a look. Then Clint said, "Last night, it's a long story and at Nat's house."

Of course, Tony took the 'at Nat's house' comment and started making lewd comments at the to. "Oooh, what happened? Did he come over and you to fooled around for a while and then you realized you're madly in love with each other?" He mocked.

"Lay off it, Tony," Bruce smacked him in the back of the head. Bruce was forever Tony's conscience and policer. They were like an old married couple in the way they got along. It's way cute when you first see it, but then it got weird really fast. Especially since Tony is dating Pepper and Bruce is dating Darcy. The girls had gotten used to the unusual relationship between the Science Bros rather quickly. When their boys were busy together, Pepper and Darcy would hang out. Pepper was the President of the Junior Class. She had a lot of responsibilities and Darcy was a good assistant.

Okay, fine. Joy-kill," Tony said. Bruce just snorted.

"So, tell us. How did this happen!" Pepper urged.

Clint looked at Nat before he spoke. He wanted to make sure she was okay with telling everyone. They may be her friends, but she was a very private person. The only one who was allowed behind her well-built walls was Clint. Truly, Natasha had only become friends with this group because of Clint. When he had befriended her in sixth grade, she was guarded and let no one in. After Clint broke through those walls, he had bullied her into expanding her circle of people. He introduced her to his friends, Tony and Bruce. Pepper came later, after she started liking Tony and Darcy after that. That's where the crowd ended. Or rather, that's where Natasha drew the line.

These were not, however, her only friends. Steve had introduced her to Thor when she first moved in. Thor was protective of Natasha. He didn't have a sister and was incredibly happy to find one in Natasha. She was enamored with they way he spoke and how energetic he was, though the very first time she met him it scared her a little. He was a giant teddy bear. He introduced her to his younger brother who was a year older than her. Loki was a pretentious brat. Natasha shunned him and he did the same.

Steve also introduced Natasha to Maria Hill. They were close friends in high school and Steve felt that Natasha would need an older girl in her life to help her through life. As a teenage guy in charge of his sister he could only do so much. Natasha was grateful to Steve and would always go to Maria for girl stuff. Mostly that had been when she first started puberty. She still spoke to Maria often, but she didn't need her as much as she used to.

Natasha nodded at Clint for him to continue the story.

"Last night I had a dream that I hurt Natasha. I don't remember the specifics so don't ask. All I know is she was hurt and it was my fault. It was-" Clint broke off. He was at a loss for words. How could he possibly describe how he had felt when he woke up from the terrifying dream? "It was bad. Really bad. I don't even know what words would convey how terrible this dream was. Terrifyingly painful comes close. I was in a really bad place when I woke up. I needed to know it was a dream so I went over to Nat's and we talked. Then we kissed and that's it. Nothing else happened. Well, Natasha freaked out for a minute. She thought she was dreaming." Clint smiled teasingly at Natasha, who buried her face in her hands. "After that we just curled up in bed and fell asleep." Clint finished.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Pepper said. Darcy rolled her eyes. Tony was about to make another comment but Bruce covered Tony's mouth with is hand. Not even Tony licking him made him remove his hand.

"Thanks, Pep." Clint said. "Anyway, that's the end of it. We're together now, but nothing's really changed." Clint smiled adoringly at Natasha. She smiled back.

"Except for the making out, right?" Tony asked. "Or did you do that when you were 'just friends'?" he smirked.

"Tony!" Pepper, Bruce and Darcy scolded him. Natasha and Clint laughed at Tony's pout.

"Smartass," Darcy mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway, I'd watch your back Nat," Tony started to say. "Bobbi has been spreading some pretty stupid rumors about you. We all know she's a stuck up bitch, but she has a lot of followers. She's intent on ruining your name." Tony warned.

"What kind of rumors?" Nat asked. She hated Bobbi. From this morning's interaction, they will definitely end up being enemies of each other. Both girls are a force to be reckoned with though. Natasha has lived in this town longer than Bobbi. Everyone knows her. Most people know her through her friends or her family. She may not be popular by herself, but she is by association. Tony Stark and Clint Barton are the two most popular people in the school and Steve and Thor were the same when they went to school here. Nobody was allowed to mess with Natasha. It didn't end well.

Natasha also had haters, though. They were the people who thought Nat was a stuck up bitch because she refused to let people in. she came off as cold-hearted. Those are the people who are probably Bobbi's followers. It wouldn't surprise Natasha.

"Also, I heard she was talking to Loki today," Tony added to his warning.

"Fuck," Clint swore. Everyone added their own swears and groans to the mix.

Loki was the biggest sonofabitch in school. He was a senior and one of the rudest people you will ever meet. He was hateful and thought he was better than everyone and that they should kneel at his feet. Natasha was not surprised Bobbi had sought him out as her ally. Loki hated Natasha. When she first came here, Thor had dubbed her as his younger sister. To Loki, this was betrayal. He saw it as Thor replacing him with someone better. Loki loathed Natasha for it.

"Why does she hate me so much? What the fuck did I do to her?" Natasha groaned. She dropped her head into her hands on the table. Clint rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Who cares," he whispered. "She isn't worth it, Nat. If she messes with you, you could totally kick her ass. That is, if she gets close enough to you. With the rest of us here, I doubt she will get within spitting distance of you." Clint smirked. Ah yes, her ever-protective body guards. Clint and Tony were the most obvious of body guards. They would always stand up for Natasha if someone spoke bad about her in any way. Bruce was equally as protective. He may look like a scrawny nerdy kid, but he was pretty strong, especially when he was angry. Darcy always had her taser ready to zap anyone who threatened her friends and Pepper was a force to be reckoned with.

"Thanks guys," Nat said sincerely.

"No problem," Tony said. "So, tell me more about last night..."

"TONY!" everyone yelled in exasperation.

"Alright already, cheezus!" That made everyone laugh and roll their eyes. The mood lightened and everyone continued eating lunch with light conversation.

_A/N: Please leave a review!_


	6. School Dance?

_A/N: here is the next chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! Please leave me a review!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 5**

The next couple of weeks went by pretty fast. There weren't many problems with Bobbi and classes were going well. Natasha thought maybe she'd caught a break, and really she had. Everyone had stopped obsessing over her relationship with Clint after about a week. Steve didn't treat Clint any different now that he was her boyfriend. Clint still slept over at Natasha's house a few nights a week.

Even though they had been sharing a bed, Clint made sure Natasha new that he wouldn't push her to do anything she wasn't ready for. She was thankful for that. She wasn't ready to do anything more than making out with him. She loved him, but there were other ways to show it. They both knew that sex wasn't an option right now and they were both happy with their decision to wait.

Well, most of the time. Sometimes Clint got frustrated because she wasn't ready. It wasn't her fault, and he didn't blame her. It was just that they would get carried away and then things could get awkward. She always felt bad when it happened, but he would assure her it was fine. Usually those were the nights he spent at home. Usually. Natasha would get frustrated, too. It was easier for her to hide than Clint, but it still happened. When it did she would question why she was ready and then she would have nightmares from her childhood and she would remember.

In any case, they were happy where they were in their relationship. Their friends were very supportive, as were their families. Phil Coulson, Clint's uncle trusted Clint to be responsible and and Steve did the same with Natasha. So there were no problems there, either.

On their one-month anniversary, Clint decided he wanted to ask Natasha to the winter formal, also called the Snow Ball. It was a dance the school committee put together to celebrate winter, duh. Mostly it was a reason for the girls to get all dressed up and drag their boys out in suits and show off who had the best dress. There was even a Snow Queen and her King. The entire school would vote on who would get to be the king and queen. It was a stupid tradition that everyone played a part of.

Natasha did not care about it one bit. That didn't stop Clint from asking her to go with him though.

"Hey, Tasha?" He asked her as they sat in cafe study. She was reading a book, in Russian, and he was folding paper airplanes to throw at random people.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go to the Snow Ball with me?" he was a little shy in asking her. He wasn't sure how she would react, if she would laugh at him or maybe even punch him. He knew she didn't like the school dances but he wanted to go to one with her. He thought that might make it better.

She looked up from her book, slightly surprised by him asking. She didn't think he was into that. She wasn't, but if it made him happy, why not?

"Okay," she smiled.

Clint flinched as if ready for a hit, "please don't hurt me! I just wanted to go with you! Though that would make it better-" he stopped when she smirked.

"Oh." he said. "Really?" his eyes lit up with happiness. It was adorable.

"Yes, really." she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, awesome!" Clint's smile was blinding. He was so happy she had said yes. His smile was infectious and soon Natasha was smiling just as wide.

"Does this mean I have to buy a dress?" Natasha asked. She wasn't sure what she had to wear to the Snow Ball. It was a formal dance, but she wasn't sure how formal.

"Yes, and I have to wear a suit," Clint groaned at the thought of having to rent or buy a monkey suit. He hated them, but he knew what he was getting into when he asked Natasha to go.

"Hey, it was _your_ idea, remember?" she mocked.

"Haha, at least you get to look gorgeous. I'll look like a penguin."

"Serves you right for coming up with this idea."

Clint stuck his tongue out at her and she just laughed. "Baby," she mocked. Since they were sitting next to each other he pulled her into his lap and started tickling her sides. She squealed and tried to get away but he just held on tighter. She was laughing loudly. Other people were watching with amusement, even Mr. West, the study hall teacher.

Finally, Clint let her go after she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, geez! Don't kill me!"

"You're horrible!" she smacked him as she glared at him. It was an unsuccessful glare though because she was still giggling from being tickled.

"You love me anyway," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "I do."

"So the dance is a week form Friday," Clint said.

"You couldn't have asked me sooner? There will be no dresses left! Geez, Clint." Nat rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't even know how to shop for dresses!"

"What do you mean?" Clint laughed.

"It's not like I go shopping a whole lot. I usually just go in a store and buy what I want. I never need to spend more than fifteen minutes looking at something. Dresses can take hours to pick out and try on. Why do you think I've never done this before?" Natasha asked rhetorically.

"Hours? That ridiculous."

"No kidding."

At that moment, Pepper and Darcy plopped down into the chairs next to Natasha.

"I heard you're in need of a dress." Darcy exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Pepper grabbed Natasha's arm and hauled her out of her seat. The two girls dragged Natasha away from Clint, who sat dumbfounded at the table.

"Hey! We're still in school! This can wait!" Natasha protested. Once the girls were out in the hallway Pepper let go of Nat's arm. "How did you find out anyway? He literally just asked me ten minutes ago."

"Natasha, he's been planning to ask you for two weeks. He just didn't want you to reject him." Darcy said pointedly.

"Oh."

"And we are going to the store right after school, which is in about two minutes. Go tell lover boy you will see him later." Darcy shooed Nat back into the cafeteria.

Natasha was super confused but went anyway. She walked back to her table, grabbed her bag and said goodbye to Clint.

"Hey, the girls are, apparently, going to take me shopping. See you tonight?" She whispered in his ear. Her tone was husky and rough.

Clint swallowed hard, fighting the arousal he felt at her voice. It didn't worked because she totally noticed and smirked at him. Walking away, she looked back over her shoulder and winked at him.

Dammit, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. He groaned and dropped his head on the table with a thud and an, "Ow." he peeked up in time to see Natasha walk through the doors to the cafeteria and out of his sight, not before blowing him a kiss though.

"Fffuck," he groaned. She was such a tease.

The bell rang a minute later. Clint grabbed his stuff and walked out of the cafe. Knowing he didn't have to drive Natasha home, he went to set up some targets and practice his archery in the gym.

Natasha walked to Pepper's car with her and Darcy. When they got there, Natasha remembered that she technically wasn't allowed to be driven by anyone except Clint, Thor and, of course, Steve.

"Hey guys, I gotta make a phone call to Steve. Let him know where I'm going." Natasha said, moving away from her friends, out of hearing range.

"Sure, no problem."

Everyone knew that Natasha did not get driven around by her friends, other than Clint. Steve had made it clear after their parents' accident that he and Thor were the only ones allowed to drive her. When Clint got his license, Steve went driving with him first to make sure he would be a safe person to drive around his sister. Call him over-protective, but Steve did not want anything happening to Natasha like what happened to his parents. Steve found Clint to be a very good driver and allowed him to be her chauffeur.

Natasha did not care who drove her. More often than anyone else, Clint did. Natasha had no preference as to who would drive her around. The one thing she had promised herself, after her parents died was that she would never drive herself. She didn't want to be the cause of someone's death or her own death. She knew that it a possibility, it was for anyone who got behind the wheel of a car. She didn't want to put herself into a situation where she would have no control.

She called Steve, knowing he was at work. He picked up on the second ring.

"Nat? What's up? Are you alright?" He asked, ever the worrier.

She just rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Steve. Actually, I was wondering if Pepper could drive me and Darcy to go dress shopping. Clint ask me to the Snow Ball and it's next week so I need a dress, but apparently I'm not allowed to bring Clint to shop with me because he isn't allowed to see the dress until the night of the dance, or at least that's what Pepper and Darcy say. I really don't care, but they are insistent. Is that okay?" Natasha rambled pretty fast.

"Uh," Steve stuttered. "I guess? He was a little confused by the swiftness at which his sister had spoken. "Not too late though. I'd like to have dinner with you tonight. I have a surprise for you. Can you be home by seven thirty?"

Natasha glanced at her watch, it was two thirty now, that gave her about five hours to shop."I don't see why I would be later than that. I'll see you tonight. Thank you, Steve." She said.

"Please be safe, Nat." Steve said quietly.

"Always." she said, then hung up. Walking back over to her friends she said, "I have to be home by seven thirty, so let's get going."

Darcy and Pepper squealed and the girls loaded into Pepper's car.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Natasha thought as she climbed into the back seat and pulled her seat-belt across her body.

_A/N: Okay now review my lovelies! I look forward to your marvelous feedback!_


	7. Dresses and Surprises

_A/N: here is some absolute fluff for you! Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 6**

Pepper and Darcy brought Natasha to one of the most expensive dress stores in the county, about an hour away from their town. Natasha wasn't very happy about it, but Pepper was adamant about getting her one of the best dresses possible. Pepper also argued that since Nat never spent her money on frivolities she was allowed to splurge a little.

"First we need to find you a kick-ass dress!" Darcy said as they dragged Natasha into the boutique. Natasha sighed. She didn't hate shopping, but she wasn't a fan of it either.

The girls browsed the racks for a while, occasionally coming up with something to try on. There were five sales assistants offering their help in whatever the girls needed seeing as they were the only customers in the store. After an hour of looking, Natasha had accumulated fifteen dresses to try on. It took another hour to get through all of those.

Natasha hadn't picked out a single dress, those she tried on were chosen by Darcy or Pepper or one of the saleswomen. She had tried on each dress, but she did not like any of them. They were all beautiful dresses, she just couldn't find _the one_. Everyone kept asking what she thought 'the one' would look like, but she hadn't a clue.

When it started getting late and the girls were about to leave the shop, Natasha's favorite salesgirl came up to her with one last dress.

Natasha took one look at it and smiled. "It's perfect."

Pepper drive Natasha home. The girls were all very excited that Natasha had found the perfect dress. Pepper had decided that she was going to keep it at her house because Clint wouldn't be able to see it there. Natasha had rolled her eyes but agreed nonetheless.

Walking in the door to her house she called out, "Steve? I'm home!"

Steve poked his head out of the kitchen. Looking between Natasha and the clock on the wall, he said, "I should let Pepper drive you more often. Her timing is impeccable."

Natasha laughed and went upstairs to put her school bag away and change her clothes. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to Clint.

_Hey. I'm back from shopping._

_How was it?_ He answered a minute later.

_Too long._ She answered. After changing she went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"He, so what's the surprise?" she asked Steve as she walked through the doorway to the kitchen. As she turned the corner she saw the surprise sitting at the table.

"Peggy!" She squealed and ran to the older girl.

"Hey Tasha!" She said in her lovely British accent, hugging Natasha.

Steve stood there smiling at them.

"How are you? How is school going? I heard you have a boyfriend now," Peggy started talking.

"I'm good. School's good. I do. You remember Clint? Yeah, we've been dating for a month now." Natasha was smiling like a loon. She was so excited to see Peggy again. The last time she had been here was almost six months ago when she had stayed at their family's inn. Peggy had gone back to England at the end of her stay with a promise to return when she was finished with her classes.

"That's fantastic!" She smiled.

"I'm happy about," Natasha smirked. "Anyway, how are you? How is college for you? Are you finished or almost finished?"

"I am doing well. I just finished my classes a few weeks ago. I''m officially done with school. Now I just need to figure out what to do with my life. I'm planning on moving here, to America, but after that I'm not sure what I want. Except, I know I would love to be a teacher. That is what my degree is in, after all." Peggy explained. She glanced at Steve then back to Natasha.

"Peggy is going to be staying here for a while. That alright with you?" Steve asked his sister. She looked at him with a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me_ look. "Just checking!" he held his hands up in a placating gesture.

Natasha took out her phone and texted Clint the good news.

_Peggy's back!_

_Sweet! _He answered almost immediately. He must be pretty bored if he was texting her back so quickly.

_Yeah. Wanna come over for dinner?_

_If it's okay with them, sure!_

"Steve, can Clint come over for dinner?"

"I assumed he would." he smiled.

"Is that alright with you, Peggy?" Natasha asked.

"Of course. Clint is a sweet kid. I would love to see him again." She answered.

"Awesome!"

Clint came over about fifteen minutes later, as Steve was just finishing cooking. Natasha greeted him at the door, taking his jacket up to her room. He followed her.

Peggy glanced amusingly at Steve. He just shrugged and called out to the two teens, "Five minutes guys!"

Peggy laughed and helped Steve set the table.

Natasha called back to Steve, "okay." before she closed the door to her room. When she turned around Clint pulled her into a very hot kiss. She gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. He kissed her thoroughly before her pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"Hello to you too," she giggled breathlessly.

"Mmm," he pulled her in for another quick kiss. "How was shopping?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes, watching her.

"It took forever." she sighed. "But I found the perfect dress." she smiled.

"Do I get to see it?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Oh?" asked asked, kissing her neck.

"Hmm," she moaned. "Pepper took it home with her. Said you would try to peek if it was here."

Clint continued to kiss her neck. "Maybe I'll have to persuade you to tell me what it looks like then." he whispered with dark promise.

She moaned again.

"Dinner!" Steve called from downstairs, effectively breaking the spell. Natasha laughed, Clint groaned, then they headed downstairs, holding hands.

The four of them sat down to eat a wonderful pasta dinner Steve had cooked: ziti with meatsauce and garlic knots. For the first few minutes, the only sounds were of forks scraping plates and mouths chewing food. No one talked, they were all too busy enjoying their delicious food.

"This is amazing, Steve. Thank you," Peggy said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." He smiled. They gazed at each other for a few minutes. Peggy blushed slightly and Steve looked so very happy.

"Okay, what's with you two?" Natasha asked, having observed the looks they'd been sending each other. Clint noticed too and smirked when Nat asked the question.

"Okay, well, we have another surprise." Steve said.

"We're getting married," Peggy said.

Natasha was shocked. Once the statement settle in her mind, she was elated. She jumped up to hug both Peggy and Steve. Even though they were young, they were perfect for each other. She was so happy they'd found their match.

Clint hugged them both as well. He was equally as happy for them.

"When is the wedding?!" Natasha asked excitedly.

"We were thinking in the spring or early summer. So probably May." Steve answered.

"Oh this is so exciting! I'm so happy for you guys!" Natasha said.

Many people would think that getting married after only having been in a relationship for six months would be rushing things. Even moreso because they had been in separate countries- separate continents- for over half of that time. They were also very young. Steve was only twenty-one, about to turn twenty-two and Peggy was the same age. Them getting married wouldn't go over well with many people.

Fortunately, everyone they were friends with (most of the town) would support the couple in whatever they did. Steve was known for being responsible and caring. They all knew he wouldn't do this, wouldn't ask Peggy to marry him, if he wasn't absolutely certain it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you. We're pretty excited to," Peggy said, smiling at Steve.

After dinner, Natasha and Clint cleared the table and did the dishes. Steve and Peggy had gone into the living-room to talk and watch a movie. Peggy came back into the kitchen and asked Clint if he wouldn't mind giving her and Nat some privacy to talk.

"Natasha," Peggy started, "I would like you to be my Maid of Honor."

Natasha was a little surprised by this. "Oh, I don't know what to say!" she was looking for the right words to say. "Of course! I would love to be your Maid of Honor!" The girls hugged tightly. Peggy helped Natasha finish the dishes.

When they were done, the girls retired to the living-room with the boys to watch some movies. Natasha looked around the room at the people she called family and smiled. Today had been a pretty amazing day.

Natasha fell asleep against Clint halfway through the second movie. It was late and everyone else decided to go to bed. Steve and Peggy left to go up to Steve's room. Clint picked Natasha up princess-style and carried her to her room. She didn't wake up as he pulled off her jeans, shoes and shirt. She was wearing a tank top underneath so it wasn't a big deal.

He climbed into the bed and pulled her against him.

"Good night, Tasha. I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form. Her hair smelled like vanilla and honey and scent that was uniquely Natasha. It was the most comforting scent in the world. He fell asleep with his face pressed into her beautiful red curls.

_A/N: Please review!_


	8. Are you sure?

_A/N: Okay I'm pretty sure you guys are going to melt by the end of this chapter... I know I did when I was writing it!_

_Also, this story is now rated M...you will find out why at the end of this chapter. _

_It's one of the longest chapters I have written for _reasons.

_Sorry if I'm updating too fast guys! I hit a super-writing-streak today and literally have only been off my computer to drive from the library to my house twice and eat dinner. Don't y'all feel special?_

_Anyway, Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 7**

The week leading up to the dance was rather boring for Natasha. Sure, she was excited, but she wasn't sure why it was such a big deal to freak out about a school dance. Everywhere she turned girls were talking about hair and make-up and dresses and shoes and all the guys were talking about their hot dates and how they were gonna get laid at the end of the night. It was all rather foolish in Natasha's mind.

Thursday, the day before the dance, she was sitting at her usual lunch table with her friends. Pepper and Darcy were talking about their fabulous dresses, teasing the boys with vague details. Pepper was torturing Tony by not showing him the dress or even giving him a hint as to what it looked like. Darcy was going with Bruce, who probably couldn't care less about how Darcy dressed. Not to say he didn't like it when she got dressed up, he actually thought she was pretty gorgeous in whatever she wore. It just wasn't a big deal for him to find out what dress she had chosen.

Darcy was teasing him about having to wear a suit, though. So he didn't get out of this madness he had hoped.

Natasha was barely listening to her friends. She was busy worrying about Clint. He had gone home sick from school yesterday and hadn't returned today. She'd texted him a bunch of times and each time he reassured her he would be fine.

"Nat, relax," he said to her on the phone that morning. "I'll be fine. It's a migraine, nothing I haven't had before."

Natasha knew he could sometimes get severe migraine when he was stressed. She wasn't sure what stress would have caused him to have one now. There were no major tests or sports games happening soon.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked out of concern. She missed him when he wasn't at school. It was like missing a limb.

"Of course. I may even come over tonight, if it's gone by then."

"Okay," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby."

Natasha had been thinking about him all morning since their phone call. She sat at the lunch table missing him, ignoring everything going on around her.

Suddenly a shrill laugh caught her attention. Everyone at the table turned to see Bobbi, on the other side of the cafeteria, laughing and looking right at Natasha. She was holding something in her hands, a piece of paper it looked like. Loki sat at the tab;e next to her, smirking at Natasha. Bobbi walked past the table and dropped the paper on the floor, then walked away.

Bruce, who was closest to the paper, bent down and picked it up. He stared at it confused. Darcy took it from him hands and gaped at it. From her, Pepper took, displaying the same look.

"What?" Natasha ordered.

Pepper thrust the paper in her direction. It was one of the ballads for voting on the Snow Ball king and queen.

_The nominees for king:_

_Loki Laufeyson_

_Clint Barton_

_Tony Stark_

_The nominees for queen:_

_Virginia "Pepper" Potts_

_Barbara "Bobbi" Morse_

_Natasha Romanoff_

"Is this a joke?" Natasha demanded. She appalled at the idea someone would put her name on the ballad. She had no desire to be the Snow Queen. It was a popularity contest and she was _not_ popular. Someone must have put her name on it as 'charity'. That someone was probably Bobbi. She was still looking over and laughing mockingly at Natasha.

"Don't worry about it, Nat. It's just as stupid ballad." Tony assured her, having seen it when Pepper looked at it.

"No, it's fine. She probably just used me as a charity case. I don't care. I just hate the attention she seems to give me, as if I'll do something about it." Natasha brushed it off. She didn't care what Bobbi thought or what she did. It was that, now, everyone knew who she was. Most people knew of her, sure, but she liked that people ignored her. She didn't like being the center of attention and being on this ballad automatically put her there.

"At least Clint is nominated, too! Hey, maybe you guys can be king and queen together! That would be adorable!" Darcy tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sure," Natasha said, not wanting to be rude. Mostly she just wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out until graduation.

Later, when she got home from school she texted Clint, asking how he was feeling.

_Good. My migraine is mostly gone. Just some residual tension in my shoulders. How are you?_

_Ugh._ Natasha texted back.

_What's wrong, Baby?_ Clint asked.

_Bobbi is what's wrong._

_Want me to come over? Coulson said if as long as the migraine is gone I can. Do you want me to?_

_I always want you here. Life sucks without you._ Natasha texted. She didn't get a text back and she figured he had already gotten in his car. Sure enough, five minutes later he was pulling into her driveway.

She didn't bother going downstairs to let him in because he had his own key. When she heard the door close she called out, "Upstairs!"

Footsteps ascended the staircase and then he was standing in her door.

"Hey," she said. She walked over to him and let him pull her into a bone crushing hug. It was exactly what she didn't know she needed. It felt so right to have him wrapped around her. She felt protected.

"So what happened?" he asked after a moment. She pulled back to look at him. He brushed a strand of red hair out of her face.

"Bobbi put my name on the king and queen ballad for the Snow Ball. Your name is on there, too, but that isn't a surprise. It was just a long day." Natasha nuzzled into his neck, hiding her face.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby. It doesn't mean anything okay? If you don't want it to, it won't mean anything. Don't let her get to you." he rubbed her rubbed lightly. He brought her over to the bed and they sat down, her in his lap.

"Thanks," she sighed. "I just hate being the center of attention. I just don't know why she would want to do that to me. She's the one who likes to have all eyes on her. Why would she throw that at me?"

"She's just trying to mess with you, Nat. just ignore her." He said.

"I know. I'm trying to."

"What do you want to do then Nat? We have all afternoon, we could go hang out somewhere? We could even just watch movies here." Clint offered. She knew he was trying to get her mind of the Bobbi issues.

"Movies, please," Natasha requested. "Disney." she smiled childishly.

"Okay," he smiled adoringly back.

Natasha turned on the television she had in her room. It wasn't anything special, just a small flatscreen for watching movies. She didn't even have cable for regular TV. Putting _Beauty and the Beast_ into the DVD player, she started up the film.

Clint was spread out across the bed, taking up the whole space. Natasha pushed him over against the wall and climbed up next to him. He pulled her close, her back against his front. His hand rested on her hip, traced circles into her skin. It was relaxing and soothing.

"How are your shoulders?" Natasha asked suddenly.

"Better. I took a shower earlier. The hot water helped."

Natasha thought about Clint in the shower. The water running down his finely sculpted torso. His broad shoulders and corded arms, muscles working as he washed his hair and soaped up his body. She imagined trailing her tongue along the same path as the water dripping down his body. Helping him wash himself, running her hands over his solid muscle. His rough fingers tracing her curves.

Clint's hand gently brushed across her stomach, light as a feather. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered gruffly in her ear. She moaned. "You're thinking about the shower. Me, naked and wet and soapy," he continued. He moved his hand up under her shirt, keeping it on her stomach, but slowly moving up.

She moaned again, gasping when his hand reached under her top. She let him trail his hand up her body.

"You're thinking about me sweeping my hands across your body as I soap you up," he continued. His hand caressed her breast through her bra. Her body bowed at his touch, forcing her chest forward into his hand. He massaged and squeezed first her left breast, then her right. His mouth was on her neck, suckling on her soft skin.

She was squirming from the stimulation. Turning around, she pulled him into a searing kiss. It was fierce and passionate and all-consuming. She rolled on top of him, his hands finding her waist. She rocked down against the growing bulge in his pants. He moaned from the contact. He brought his hand to cup her breast through her shirt.

Their tongues fought for dominance. Natasha fisted one hand in his hair. Her other hand traced under his shirt, feeling his tight abdominal muscles. Clint tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling up slowly. She sat up as he dragged it over her head, then went right back to kissing him.

They had done this before, it was nothing new. But this was usually when Natasha would stop them from going further. This time, she didn't want to stop. She pulled Clint shirt off and her bra soon followed.

She was under Clint now, as his mouth explored her neck and shoulders, moving down. When he put his mouth on her breast she gasped. He sucked on her left breast and brought his hand up to massage its twin. He pinched tugged her hardening nipples with his fingers and teeth. He started kissing down her body, his fingers tugging at the waistband of her jeans.

He glanced up at her, lust causing his eye to look black. She looked at him with love and desire and need.

"Tasha, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked before he went any further. He definitely didn't want to stop, but he would if she wasn't ready. He would do anything for her.

She couldn't find words, her voice tight with emotion. He was always putting her before himself. Giving her everything he had to give and asking for nothing in return. That's when she knew this was what she wanted. She was more sure than she had ever been when she nodded her head and whispered, "yes."

_A/N: Okay now don't kill me. I would definitely write more if I had any abilities to write smut. I don't. Well, I do, but I'm not comfortable exploring that just yet...so sorry if you are disappointed. _

_Please review, please no flames!_


	9. Lazy morning

_A/N: Okay here is chapter 8! Thank you for all of the beautiful reviews! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this! Love your continued support! Thank you!_

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 8**

Natasha woke up wrapped around Clint. His warm skin pressed against her body. She closed her eyes for a few more minutes, savoring the feel of him. Memories of last night floated to the surface. She smiled. He was gentle and sweet. He took his time with her, letting her get used to what they had been doing. It clearly hadn't been his first time, but she didn't really care. She was actually glad he had an idea as to what he was doing because she certainly didn't.

"Good morning," Clint mumbled from above her. He had woken a while ago. He liked watching her sleep. She looked peaceful and young, almost childlike, when she wasn't having a nightmare.

"Hey," Tasha smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Natasha thought about that for a moment. Emotionally she was happy and content. Physically, her body was more than a little sore.

"Okay," she said.

"Natasha," he knew what she wasn't saying. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said. "Not really. Not in any way that isn't normal. I'm just a little sore." she blushed.

"Oh," he smiled. He knew that for girls, their first time was harder than for guys. "Sorry about that."

Natasha giggled. "Not your fault. Well, I guess it is, but it's normal. Also, I didn't stop you. Don't be sorry." she kissed him lightly.

"Okay." He kissed back. "No regrets then?" he asked a little warily.

"Never," she whispered against his lips.

The two laid in bed for a while before deciding to get up. The clock said it was nearly eight o'clock. If it had been a normal Friday, they would've been at school by now. Luckily, tonight was the Snow Ball, which means they closed school. There was going to be a pep rally, a parade and a bonfire before the actual dance, starting around noon. The school administrators had started the tradition of closing school because most of the girls would skip anyway to get hair and make-up and nails done before the dance. It was pointless to hold classes without have the class present. They added the bonfire, parade and pep rally when they chose to close school for the day so those that didn't go to the dance would still get to do something.

"So are we going to the festivities today?" Clint asked Natasha. She was still lounging in her bed, watching as he got dressed. She watched him as he lifted his shirt over his head, the muscles in his torso tightening. He was gorgeous.

"Probably," she answered. "Pepper would kill us if we didn't."

Clint laughed. "Of course she would." He walked over and hovered above her, hands on either side of her shoulders.

"What?" Natasha asked as he stared into her eyes.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful," he said, kissing her forehead. He stood up, pulling her with him. "Come on, you need to get up. I suggest shower first." he pushed her towards the bathroom.

"You coming with me?" Her voice husky and full of dirty promises.

"No," he chuckled, "as much as I want to, if I go in there with you, you will not get clean." he winked. "No. I'm going to go make some breakfast. You shower and get dressed and meet me down there in twenty minutes, okay?" He kissed her nose and walked out of the bedroom.

She smiled at his retreating form. She set about getting clothes, jeans and a light sweater. After she showered and dressed she added minimal make-up and joined Clint downstairs.

"Mmm," she said as she entered the kitchen. "That smells delicious."

Clint had cooked waffles, bacon and breakfast biscuits. There was orange juice and milk on the table and the kettle was heating up on the stove.

"Are you trying to make me fat so I won't fit into my dress tonight?" she teased.

"Of course not," he chuckled. "Just doin' somethin' special for my girl."

"Your girl?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Clint blushed. Clint _blushed_. He never blushed. Ever. It was the most adorable thing she had seen. Well, anything Clint did ended up being the most adorable thing she'd ever seen, but that is beside the point. "Uh, yeah. That okay?" he rubbed the back of his head with his hand out of nervousness and embarrassment.

"After last night? More than okay, babe," Natasha placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled the kettle off the stove as it started whistling. He stared at her for a minute before going back to cooking. They moved side by side, as if they had done this a thousand times. It was so domestic, but so natural to them. It made sense in a way. They had known each other for so long, were best friends and partners in so many ways. They were always with each other. It was always them together, never apart.

Even when Clint had a girlfriend before Natasha or Natasha was dating someone who wasn't Clint, they had always been close. Which is usually why the relationships would fail so spectacularly. Now, being together was so natural it was more apparent when they _weren't_ together. It was like missing a limb.

They sat down at the table and ate their food in a comfortable silence. When the phone rang, Natasha stood up to answer it.

"Romanoff," she answered.

"Hey, it's Maria." Maria Hill's voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey, Maria. What's up? You looking for Steve?" Natasha asked. Maria Hill had dated Steve when they went to high school together. They had agreed they were better as friends then as a couple. Since then they became close. Not as close as Clint and Nat, but still really good friends.

"Actually I was calling for you. Wanted to know if you would like to get lunch with me today?" Maria asked.

"Oh? Yeah that's be great. I just need to make sure I'm free," Natasha said.

"Yeah, tell Clint I say hi and sorry that I'm gonna steal you away from him," Maria read between the lines. Natasha rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, sure. Gimme a sec." Natasha moved the phone away and looked at Clint. "Maria wants to go out to lunch. You gonna be okay without me?"

"Oh, how will I survive?" Clint held his hand over his heart dramatically. Nat stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the phone.

"What time do you wanna have lunch?" Natasha asked Maria.

"Is twelve okay? Or did you plan on going to the parade? We could go earlier if you want." Maria said.

"Nope, twelve is fine. Not much of a parade fan," Nat chuckled. "But you'll have to make it up to Clint. He was just _dying_ to go with me."

"Ha, sure he was. He hates it even more than you do. But I suppose I could bring him a piece of cake from the bakery." Maria worked as a manager at a local bakery. Her parents were good friends with the owners and had gotten her a job there when she was fifteen. She hadn't left because she enjoyed working there and intended to open her own bakery someday.

Clint, hearing Maria over the phone seeing as Natasha was sitting in his lap, shouted into the receiver, "I want chocolate!"

Maria laughed, "yeah, you always want chocolate!" calling out loud enough for Clint to hear it. The three of them laughed.

"Nat, why don't we meet at the The Diner at noon, then?" Maria said.

"Okay, sounds good. See you then." They hung up.

"So, lunch with Maria. What do you think she wants?" Clint asked.

"Contrary to popular belief, she does occasionally want to just hang out with me. I know everyone thinks we only see each other if there is a specific reason, but it's not true. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out yet," Natasha mumbled the last bit.

"Okay, good point. I know she's like a big sister. It's just that most of the time when you see her there _is_ a specific reason."

"Okay, you're right." Natasha agrees so he will drop the topic.

"So, it's only ten right now. Wanna watch a movie before you go?" Clint asked as they clean up the kitchen.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking some Bond or Bourne. I'm good with either one."

"Ugh, I hate spy movies. They are always so unrealistic! Can we not, please?" Natasha rolled her eyes at the thought of those movies.

"Okay, fine. Then we are watching LOTR." Clint pouted. It made Natasha melt a little.

"Fine," she said. "Anything but a spy movie." While she did not particularly like Lord of the Rings, it was better than watching a cheesy spy film.

The two settled down in the living room to watch the movie. Clint was sprawled out on the couch with Natasha laying on top of him. She was careful not to elbow or knee him in the wrong places. That would certainly suck for him. She didn't want to hurt him, so she was careful. When she felt like she was maybe squishing him she tried to move off him.

"Hey, no." he said, hugging her tightly so she wouldn't move away. "I'm comfy."

"I just don't want to squish you," she muttered.

"Babe, believe me, you're not that heavy. It doesn't bother me."he reassured her. She settled back against him and continued watching the movie.

_A/N: Okay so next chapter Maria and Natasha will have lunch and then everyone will get ready for the big dance!_

_Please leave a review!_


	10. The Talk

_A/N: Another chapter for my lovelies! Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story **

**Chapter 9**

Natasha walked into The Diner. It was in the center of town, right next to the bakery Maria worked at. She saw Maria sitting at one of the booths and made her way over. Maria had an ice tea sitting in front of her and a vanilla milkshake waiting for Natasha.

"Mmm, vanilla," Nat said sitting down. "My favorite."

Maria laughed, "I know."

"So how are you?" Natasha asked. She sipped her milkshakes. It was delicious. She picked up the menu with the pretense of reading it. She already knew what she was ordering though.

"I'm doing good. Nothing new really." The waiter came over and took their orders. Natasha ordered a Caesar salad, her favorite and Maria ordered a cheeseburger and fries.

"How about you? How's your relationship with Clint?" Maria asked. Maria gave Natasha a knowing look.

"Oh, God. You know don't you?" Natasha dropped her head onto her arms that rested on the table. Maria laughed.

"Yeah, Steve told me."

"How did he find out? He wasn't even home!" Natasha groaned. Dammit she was hoping to keep it from them for a little longer than this.

"He said he went home to get some stuff, and overheard you two," Maria said, trying to hide her amusement.

"Oh god," Natasha groaned in embarrassment, her face turning an interesting shade of red.

The waiter came back with their food and set it down in front of them. Natasha pushed her away, not wanting to eat at the moment. Mostly she poked at her plate. Maria watched her with amused interest.

"It was a little more than he wanted to know about your relationship, but it doesn't bother him. He called me this morning shortly before I called you. He asked me to talk to you, said he would messed it up. He just wants me to make sure you're being safe." Maria said. She was very cordial about it. She didn't try to embarrass or shame Natasha for the choices she made. Neither did Steve, but he was an awkward person to talk to about these things. That was the reason he had introduced Natasha to Maria, so she would have someone to go to for 'girl stuff'.

"Thanks," Natasha said. "So, uh, what did you want to talk about? About this, I mean." Natasha asked, still a little embarrassed. She started eating her food as opposed to just pushing it around her plate.

"Well first, I want to make sure you two are using protection." Maria said after she finished the bite of burger.

"Uh, yeah. We did." Natasha said. The conversation was still awkward.

"Okay, good. Are you taking any for of contraceptive? The pill, maybe?"

"Um, no," Natasha looked down at her plate.

Maria sighed, but didn't reprimand her. "Okay, can I ask you to do something, then?"

Natasha just nodded. She looked up at the older woman sitting across from her. Maria had a caring look on her face.

"Promise me you will get on the pill. I don't want to be an aunt anytime soon." Maria smiled.

"I promise. Believe me, the last thing I need is to get knocked up at seventeen. Steve would kill me and, really, everyone else would too. I don't want to be a teen mom." Natasha said.

"Good. So, now I must ask, how are you feeling?" Maria smiled knowingly.

"As I'm sure you are well aware, I am a bit sore today." Natasha said pointedly.

"Yes, that's normal." Maria laughed a little.

"Yeah, not to mention Clint is, well endowed, to put it mildly." Natasha smirked.

"Oh, God, Too much information. I did _not_ need to know that about him! Geez!" Maria acted horrified. Mostly she was trying not to laugh.

"Serves you right for digging into my life," Natasha poked her tongue out at Maria playfully.

"You little brat," Maria laughed. After that the conversation turned to more trivial things. They discussed Steve's engagement and wedding plans. They talked about Maria's plans to open her new bakery. She wants to move to the city to open it, she just isn't sure which city. She doesn't know if she wants to move far away or not.

"I say go wherever you want. What's stopping you from going to, say, New York or maybe Boston. San Francisco or L.A. Seriously, you could go anywhere." Natasha told her.

"I know," Maria said, stirring the coffee she had ordered. "I just don't want to go so far away from the only home I know. Even if it is just a simple small town, it's home. The people here are my family, you're my family. I don't want to leave you guys."

"Hey, it's not like you can't come back. They make these things called trains and planes. Pretty sure they transport people long distances." Natasha smirked.

"Ha-ha," Maria said. "Brat."

"You love me," Natasha said.

"God knows why," Maria mumbled. "Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Natasha asked.

"I have a surprise." At Natasha's looked of annoyed horror, Maria added, "don't worry, nothing life-changing."

"Why can't you just tell me then?" Natasha asked as they walked out of the diner.

"That would ruin the fun of annoying you." Maria stuck her tongue out like Natasha had earlier.

"Brat," Nat mimicked.

"You love me."

"God knows why," Nat smiled to herself. Her relationship with Maria was so simple and perfect. They were as close as sisters. Natasha was glad they had been allowed to become close to the older girl. Even though she missed her parents dearly, she didn't wish to change the past. There were so many wonderful opportunities she would have missed if they hadn't died.

"Surprise!" Maria said suddenly as they stopped in front of a nail salon. "I'm getting you a mani-pedi." Maria laughed at Natasha's truly horrified expression.

"Oh, come on! It's not as bad as you think!" Maria dragged the younger girl into the salon. The women already knew they were coming, Maria had set an appointment. The two were taken to the chairs at the back where they would get their nails done.

"What color would you like?" One of the ladies asked Natasha. She browsed the racks of nail polishes until she found a navy blue that matched her dress for tonight perfectly. She got them to add silver accents on one of her nails on each foot.

When the girls left, Maria said, "Not so bad, was it?"

"Okay, no. It wasn't bad. Please never surprise me again. Next time just tell me you want to buy me a mani-pedi. I'll go willingly," Both girls just laughed and walked out of the salon.

_A/N: sorry this chapter was kind of short. I decided I wanted to make a separate chapter for getting ready and arriving at the dance. _

_Please leave a review!_


	11. Girl Talk

_A/N: here have some good old fashion girly gossip and getting ready!_

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 10: Girl Talk**

Natasha had planned on spending at least some of the day with Clint, but after her surprise mani-pedi from Maria, she was whisked away by Pepper and Darcy. Apparently they were to spend the rest of the day together doing their hair and make-up and talking about their boys. You know, girly things. Natasha hated doing girly things. Getting her nails done was already taking it a step too far, but now she had to deal with her to girlfriends gossiping about boys and shoes and clothes and, of course, other girls.

"So, I heard that Bobbi is going to win the crown tonight." Darcy gossiped. Natasha sat in the armchair in Pepper's bedroom and stared out the window, not really paying attention. The other two girls were fussing about what they should use for their make up and if they should go light or dramatic.

"Doesn't surprise me, even if she has only been here less than two months, she has everyone wrapped around her finger!" Pepper answered.

"No kidding." Darcy said. "It's just because she looks like she stepped out of a _Vogue_ magazine. Plus she has the whole _worship-me-I'm-perfect-and-above-you_ attitude. No wonder she hangs on Loki's arm like a cheap car ornament."

"Ha!" Pepper barked a laugh. "Doesn't stop her from going after every other guy. Seriously, she needs to take the hint that some guys are taken! Right, Nat?"

"What?" Natasha snapped out of her daydream of Clint. She wished she was with him instead of here. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Pepper and Darcy, they were sometimes too intense.

"Come on, Nat! Girl talking here! Get with the program!" Darcy said exasperatedly. "Bobbi? Going after other girls' guys? What say you?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. She couldn't care less about Bobbi Morse. She had been lucky enough to avoid any real problems so far and she didn't want any in the future. She said as much to Darcy.

"Seriously, Nat? I know for a fact that her going after Clint bothers you!" Pepper pipes up.

"So what if it does? Griping about it won't change anything," Natasha mutters.

"Nat, this is what girls do. We talk shit about each other. Really, it's High School 101, get with it," Darcy said flippantly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and didn't bother with a response. Pepper and Darcy continued talking about anything and everything. When they started talking about their own relationships, Natasha turned to stare back out the window.

Pepper's parents owned a beautiful Victorian house. Pepper's room was rather large, second only to the master bedroom. The view from her window was gorgeous. It faced the front grounds of the property. The house was set back pretty far from the road. The driveway was lined on either side by beautiful, huge oak trees. There were some gardens surrounding the front porch, one that wrapped around the entire house. The roof of the porch sat just below Pepper's bedroom window, so that if someone wanted too, they could climb out and sit there.

Natasha was tempted to do just that in an attempt to escape the gossip flowing around her. It made her skin crawl to hear how petty and vicious her friends could be.

A sudden cheer brought Natasha back out of her reverie. Darcy was jumping around wildly.

"What happened?" Natasha asked curiously.

After an exasperated sigh, Darcy explained, "Pepper hasn't had sex yet and she is gonna give it to Tony tonight!" Darcy was positively elated. Why, Natasha couldn't fathom.

"Why is this good news?" She asked hesitantly. Darcy rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It's exiting Natasha. You should know would it feels like to have to wait," Darcy stuck her tongue out. "Of course you wouldn't understand how awesome sex is, considering you've never had it. I'm telling you, you're missing out!"

Natasha blushed and looked away. She still hadn't told her friends she'd finally had sex with Clint the night before. That blush told them all they needed to know.

"Oh my god!" Pepper gasped.

"When! When?!" Darcy demanded.

"Last night," Nat continued to blush. She wasn't really sure she wanted to talk about this with them, but she knew there was no getting out of it now. Might as well act like a girl for once.

"Details!" The other two girls squealed together.

"Geez! Alright!" Natasha laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. "Last night, Clint came over. We were watching some movies and were talking. He had been having some shoulder problems. You know, tense muscles. Anyway I asked how he was feeling," Natasha started. "He, uh, mentioned taking a hot shower, said that it helped. I was thinking about him in the shower." Natasha blushed a bright red. "He always knew how to read my mind."

"Oh. My. God!" Darcy said.

"Then what happened!" Pepper prompted.

"Well, he, m, he started telling me what I was thinking. It was hot," Natasha said. Now, she wasn't blushing, she was giving the girls something to think about. "he ran his hands all over me, telling me to imagine us in the shower, him soaping me up. To say it turned me on is an understatement." she smirked at their expressions. Pepper was glued to her seat waiting with bated breath for the next detail and Darcy was having a hard time sitting still. She was bouncing up and down from the exiting story Natasha was giving them.

"Now we've done this before, so nothing new there, but after a few choice articles of clothing came off, we had entered new territory. Every time before that, I had always stopped us from going farther. He knows my limits and is respectful of the boundaries. He started to pull back a little, I urged him further." Natasha remembered how he had let her lead him. Let her tell him what she wanted before doing anything.

"It was when he asked if I was sure that I finally said yes," Natasha said quietly with a smile on her face.

Darcy squealed and Pepper giggled.

"Was it good? Didn't you love it? How is he in bed?!" Darcy gushed.

"Well, um," Natasha stumbled a bit. This wasn't something she really wanted to say, but she noticed Pepper watching her closely, a concerned look on her faced. Natasha could tell she was nervous about letting herself have sex with Tony. Natasha didn't want to her to have any surprises. She knew Darcy would have just raved about sex, but there was so much more to it than a release of hormones and a feeling of ecstasy. It could be emotional and even painful, at least the first time. Natasha had yet to experience it again so she wasn't sure if it would be like that again.

"Darcy, she doesn't have to tell us," Pepper said quickly, noting Natasha's hesitation.

"No, Pep, it's alright. Just give me a second." Natasha assured her friend. Natasha wanted to tell her about, if for no other reason than to prepare her for what it will be like. She just needed to figure out how to tell her so that she doesn't get scared away from her decision to go through with it with Tony.

"Okay." Natasha finally said after a few minutes. During the silence, Darcy had started re-painting her nails. Pepper was sitting quietly on the bed, playing with her own manicure. Both girls looked up when Natasha spoke.

"Let's do it this way," Natasha looked at Pepper, completely ignoring Darcy's earlier questions. "I want you to ask me whatever questions you have about this. I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer them all, but at least you will find out some things. I hope."

Pepper nodded, "okay. Did it hurt?" Pepper got straight to the point.

"Yes, it did." Natasha said, but before Pepper started to panic, she added, "I am still sore from it, but it was worth it. It only hurt for a little while during though. Like an intense pinching feeling. Yeah, it hurt. I'm not gonna lie and say it was perfect and easy and whatever. But it faded after a bit and if you are doing it with someone who cares about you, they will take care of you. Clint knew what he was doing, he has had sex before. He knew that it would hurt me, but he was careful not to hurt me more than I could handle. I'm sure Tony will be just as considerate. That boy adores you and would never let anything bad happen to you." Natasha smiled reassuringly at Pepper who looked scared.

"He was careful?" Pepper asked. Darcy was still doing her nails and watching them at the same time. She knew better than to interrupt Natasha during this conversation. Darcy wasn't as objective as Natasha was able to be when talking about this subject matter.

"Yes, he was," Natasha smiled. "He would keep asking if it was too much, while still encouraging me that it was okay, that I was supposed to hurt a little. Really, I was a little suspicious as to why he knew so much, but I don't really want to know either. I kept those questions to myself," Natasha winked. "He is also rather...large. So, he was also careful not to take things to fast, he made sure I was definitely ready before, I hate this word, penetrating me." Natasha wrinkled her nose at the word. She seriously didn't like it, but couldn't think of a better word for the action. Apparently, Pepper didn't much like the word either because she scrunched up her face as well.

Darcy, being a smartass, quoted, "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." Natasha and Pepper erupted into a fit of giggles at the movie reference, which started a movie quoting war between the three friends.

When that had run its course, Pepper asked Natasha, "so you don't regret it?" she made sure to keep her voice low. Darcy had gone into the bathroom to use the mirror and lighting to finish her make-up. Pepper didn't want Darcy mocking her for her reservations.

"No, I don't. If it's something you want, and as long as your safe, it isn't something you should regret. If you are having reservations about it, you should talk to Tony. He loves you and wouldn't push you into doing something you aren't ready for. I'm actually surprise he has lasted this long. Was this your idea or his? If you don't mind my asking," Natasha mused.

"Mine," Pepper said. "I just don't want to wait forever and lose him. I don't want to be missing out on anything, either." She said truthfully.

"Pepper, if this is about giving in because everyone else is doing it or telling you to, then it isn't for yourself. Clint was willing to wait for me forever. Even if I said no last night, he would still stand by my side today and defend me. Sometimes I think he would take a bullet for me, Tony is the same way. Clint wouldn't put up with him if he used girls like the world thinks he does. You and I both know he isn't really like that." Natasha said. "You won't lose him by waiting until you're ready. But even if he walks away, it just means he wasn't worth giving yourself away to someone who didn't care."

Pepper looked torn and ready to cry. Natasha pulled her into a hug and rubbed a hand across her back soothingly.

"Tony loves you Pepper," Natasha whispered. "Talk to him."

Pepper pulled back and sent Natasha a look of gratitude. With that, they dropped the conversation, though they share some very intense looks through the rest of the evening as they got ready for their night.

At around eight o'clock the doorbell rang. Natasha peered out the window to see a white stretch Hummer sitting in the driveway.

"Over-the-top bastard, isn't he?" Natasha muttered. The other two girls raced to the window for a peek and started giggling.

"Well girl," Darcy said, "ready for the best night of year?"

"Hell, yes!" Natasha and Pepper said at the same time.

"Let's go get 'em girls!" The each grabbed their purses and headed out Pepper's bedroom door to their waiting party below.

_A/N: Okay, sorry this chapter ended up being longer than I anticipated! I meant to have the big dress reveal at the end and the dance after, but that will be the beginning of the next chapter!_

_Also, I will be going back through my already written chapters and doing some grammar and speeling editing, I have also come up with better names for the chapter!_

_Please leave a review!_


	12. The Dance, Pt I

_A/N: Gracie's Theme~ Paul Cardall was the song playing as I wrote the girls' grand entrance! Also there will be a link to the dress I used for Natasha in the A/N at the end of the chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 11: The Dance**

The girls stood at the top of the stairs. They had decided to go down in order, Darcy first, Pepper second and Natasha last. Though, Natasha had no idea why they chose that order.

When Pepper traveled down the stairs, Natasha could here some gasps and 'ooh's'. She saw a quick flash against the wall, a camera no doubt. Her parents were probably going to take a lot of them.

Darcy was next and she got the same reactions. Each girl had a stunning dress. Pepper's was a light turquoise, floor-length gown. It hugged her curves and flared out a little at the bottom, with beading across the waist and neck. It was a halter dress with a very low back. She wore her hair up in a bun with some curls framing her face.

Darcy was wear a very revealing orange gown. Her was also a halter dress, but it was a full back. There were cut outs on the sides that came almost all the way across her stomach, revealing plenty of skin. Her dress had a slit all the way up to her thigh and she was wearing a killer pair of heels. Her hair was pinned back out of her face, but left down.

"Come on, Nat! It's your turn!" Darcy called from below.

Natasha descended the stairs gracefully, even when she was wear four inch heels. Natasha's dress was midnight blue with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist. The top was ruched fabric that met with flowers down the center. The bottom of the A-line, chiffon gown had a trail of material from the center flowing down. Natasha's curly red hair was pulled up into a bun at the top of her head with several curls methodically let loose to frame her face. She wore tear drop earrings. They were sapphires surrounded by diamonds. Tony had bought them for her sixteenth birthday along with a matching necklace.

She was halfway down the staircase when she finally came into view. Everyone looked on in amazement at her beauty. Natasha did not often get dressed up, so when when her friends saw her they were in complete awe.

Natasha only had eyes for Clint though. He was watching her walked down the stairs. A look of absolute wonder on his face. She blushed. He looked very handsome in his black suit and tie. He held one arm behind his back and the other at his side. His hair was its normal spiky self and Natasha couldn't help but smile.

Clint watched as Natasha came down the stairs. She was enchanting. He felt as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He could think of no better comparison to the absolute beauty of the girl in front of him. She was an angel come to Earth, his guiding light. She always had been and right now, in this moment, he knew there was no one else for him. She was his everything, his match, his eternal love.

Her eyes never left his, everyone else's reactions were drowned out. They were the only two people in the universe. As she reached him, she took his outstretched hand, the other coming out from behind his back to hand her a single white rose.

"You look beautiful," Clint whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. She smiled a rare, shy smile.

"You look mighty fine yourself," she answered back. They realized they weren't alone. Clint backed up a step to give her room, keeping one arms around her waist.

Darcy was smiling like a loon and Pepper looked like she was about to swoon. Bruce looked happy and dashing in his own suit and Tony gawked at Natasha.

"Wow, Red, you clean up good," he said. He came over to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She blushed, but hid it well.

"Thank, Tony." Smirking, she added, "You don't look half bad either."

"I try," he bowed elegantly. "Shall we get on to the party now?" He offered Pepper his arm.

"Why certainly," Pepper answered.

"Have fun, kids!" Pepper's father called as we headed out to the waiting Hummer.

We all filed in. there was plenty of room for everyone to spend out, considering there were only six of us in the limo. Even though this wasn't Prom, it was still a big night and Tony, being insanely rich, wanted to go all-out for tonight. It was another reason for him to throw his money at us just because he wanted to. He loved giving us everything and would probably buy them anything if they asked for it, though none of them would. None of them ever asked for anything from him, they didn't want to. Natasha and Clint especially, didn't like being handed things. They preferred to earn them.

So, even though there was plenty of room, Pepper sat on Tony's lap and Natasha sat right up next to Clint. Darcy and Bruce sat close together, though not close enough to touch. Instead the just held hands.

At the dance, everyone was dressed to the nines in their best formal wear. All of the guys wore tuxes or plain suits, all of the girls wore beautiful dresses. Some girls had short dresses, other had long, though most of them had long dresses. It was winter, after all.

As soon as the group of six exited their Hummer-limo, they could he pulsing music from inside the school gym where the dance was being held. They walked inside, handing their tickets to the teachers at the doors. When they walked into the gymnasium, the looked on in awe. It had been transformed into a beautiful ballroom. Well, as much as a sweaty gym could be anyway.

It was still lovely, though. The lights were off and the place was lit by thousands of sparkling fairy-lights hanging around the room. There were electric candelabras standing around the outside of the very large dance floor. A net hanging from the ceiling held blue and white and silver balloons. With streamers hanging down through the gaps. There was a refreshments table on the far side of the gym with a few tables where people could sit down and relax. There were water bottles, punch and snacks set out as well. The bleachers were pulled out from the wall, providing more seating for dancers.

"Who knew this place could look this nice?" Darcy mused from beside Natasha. Her arm was linked with Bruce's. Pepper stood a step in front of them, her arm linked with Tony. Natasha was holding Clint's hand.

"Yeah, and it doesn't smells like dirty socks either," Tony said.

"Not yet anyway," Clint added. They all laughed as they headed inside to find a place for the girls to leave their bags and the guys to leave their jackets.

They all moved to the floor and started dancing. Each girl with their own boyfriend. They traded off partners sometimes. Natasha danced with Bruce for a bit while Clint got a drink and Darcy used the bathroom. Tony and Pepper had gone to sit down, so Nat and Bruce followed. On their way off the dance floor, someone knocked into Natasha, causing her to fall into Bruce.

"Hey," Natasha shouted as she stumbled.

She looked up to see Bobbi standing there looking smug. She was wearing a short, black, one shoulder sheath dress. Though, it was way to short to be considered a dress at all. She was also wearing five inch fuck-me pumps in a disgusting bright purple color.

"Watch you're going, bitch!" She snarled at Natasha.

"Fuck off, Bobbi," Bruce bit back. He took Natasha by the elbow and guided her away. Bobbi was one of Nat's most lethal haters. She was determined to ruin Natasha and steal Clint. Bruce knew nothing good would come from staying there. He knew Natasha could defend herself, but he wanted to get her far away form Bobbi as soon as he could.

Bobbi had other plans. She grabbed Natasha's shoulder and pulled her back around to face her.

"Can't fight you're own battles, _Nat_?" Bobbi spat.

"Just leave me alone, Bobbi. I don't want trouble and neither do you. It's not worth it." Natasha started to walked away again.

"What are you, scared? Too scared to defend yourself, baby girl?"

It took all of Natasha will-power to not turn around and wipe the floor with the blonde bitch. She walked away with Bruce, lucky that Bobbi didn't follow them. This was far from over though. Bobbi was not done tormenting Natasha.

When they got back to their group of friends who were milling around the bleachers, Bruce filled them in on what happened. They all agreed to not leave Nat alone tonight. Natasha just rolled her eyes.

"I _can_ protect myself, you know? I don't need body guards." She said grumpily.

Clint brought his hand up to cup her face. "I know. I just don't want her to try anything. You may be able to protect yourself, but Bobbi has Loki, who has plenty of guys with muscle to defend them. They are crazy and crazy people are dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" He said as he stared into her eyes, trying to convey his concern.

It caught her off-guard at how scared her was for her. It was all she could do to comply with his wishes. She promised she wouldn't go off on her own for the rest of the night.

"Thank you." He said and kissed her. She melted against him. He took her back out on the dance floor and they got lost in the music and each other. Soon enough the principle called for order and the music was cut off.

"It's time to declare the king and queen!" Darcy squealed excitedly, having appeared next to Natasha quite suddenly.

"Here we go," Bruce said, coming up behind her..

_Here we go..._Natasha thought to herself.

_A/N: I know I know! Cliffy! Sorry! You will find out the winner in the next chapter! Any guesses as to who wins? Let me know! Also, please do not worry too much for Natasha. Not yet anyway!_

_Please review! I will have another chapter for you late tonight or tomorrow._

_If you would like to see a picture of Natasha's dress you can find it on this link!_

i00. wsphoto/v0/585305034_


	13. The Dance pt II

_A/N: hey guys! Here is part two of the dance! Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 12: The Dance, pt. II**

The entire crowd watched as the principle opened the envelope containing the winners' names. Natasha stood next to Clint, holding his hand. She didn't much care who won, as long as the spotlight wasn't on her. She knew Clint felt the same way. He may be popular, but he didn't enjoy being in the lime-light all too often. It just came with the territory of being great at sports.

Tony kissed Pepper's cheek, they were also nominated as king and queen, though Tony didn't actually want it. He hoped it was Clint. But he did hope Pepper got to be queen, she deserved it.

"Our Snow Queen and King will be," the principle said. There was a long pause as he flipped open the card with the names, "Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff!"

Natasha stood frozen to her spot. She never thought she would win. Much less win against Bobbi _and_ Pepper. Hell must have frozen over. Natasha just stood there, unconvinced she had actually won. She waited for someone to yell "April Fools!" or something equally ridiculous.

Tony came up beside her and took her arm, escorting her to the stage at the front of the dance floor. The principle placed a plastic crown on her and Tony's heads. Natasha received a bouquet of flowers and a sash to go over her shoulder. She felt idiotic standing there, like a beauty pageant queen.

"Now, it's time for the King and Queen's Dance!" The principle announced. Natasha handed off her flowers to the stage helper who brought them out to her. Tony led her onto the dance floor where the crowd had created a circle for them to dance in the center of.

The song _You and Me_ by Lifehouse started playing. Tony held onto Natasha's waist with one hand, holding her hand with the other. Her hand rested on his shoulder. They started swaying to the music, Tony led her in small circles. Natasha peeked around Tony's shoulder to see if she could spot Clint. He was dancing with Pepper the same way Nat was dancing with Tony. They broke apart and walked over the refreshments table, leaving Darcy and Bruce to dance without them.

At the end of the song, Tony bowed with a flourish and kissed Nat's hand. He led her off the dance floor to where their friends had congregated.

"Hey, Tony, I'll be there in a minute. I just need to use the restroom,"she told him before turning around and walking out of the gym. Nat didn't think he heard her, but he kept walking so she just left.

As Natasha washed her hands, she heard the door click shut and the one person she couldn't stand was glaring daggers at her back.

"You stole my crown!" She spat. Natasha took a breath and turned around to face Bobbi.

"No I really didn't." Natasha said.

"You did! You little slut! That crown was supposed to be mine!" Bobbi hissed. She stepped forward closer to Natasha.

"I did not. I didn't even want it. You are the one who put my name on the ballad in the first place. I didn't ask for this, I don't care." With that, Natasha tried to walked past Bobbi to leave. The blonde had other plans. She grabbed Natasha by the arm, squeezing harder than necessary.

Natasha looked at Bobbi's hand, then at Bobbi.

"Let. Go." Natasha said in a deadly calm voice. Anyone else would've known to let her go. Everyone had found out that Natasha was deadly and could take down an opponent twice her size.

"What are you gonna do about, you little whore?" Bobbi snarled.

Natasha grabbed the other girl's wrist, twisted it behind her back and shoved Bobbi into the wall. She grabbed Bobbi's other wrist, pinning it behind her as well.

"You bitch!" Bobbi shouted, trying to free herself from Natasha's firm hold.

Natasha put her lips right up to Bobbi's ear and whispered in a frighteningly calm voice, "You will leave me and my friends alone, or I will really hurt you. You don't come near us, you don't talk to us, you don't think about us. Or I will personally kill you." In a deadly quiet voice, Natasha added, "and no one will find the body."

With that, she dropped Bobbi to the ground and glided out the door, leaving Bobbi in a stunned puddle on the ground.

Natasha made it back into the gym, having run there to get as far away from the bitch as possible.

"There she is!" Tony called out to someone. Natasha looked in the direction he shouted and saw Clint, angry and relieved. He stomped up to Natasha and took her hand, dragging her out the side door of the gym.

"Where the fuck were you?!" he growled. Natasha was shocked at his anger. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his irrational anger. She was still reeling from her confrontation with Bobbi. She collapsed on the ground without answering his question, burying her face in her hands and breathing deeply.

"Nat, what's going on? Are you okay?" Clint asked, his tone changing to concerned in a heartbeat. "Talk to me, Tasha!"

"I'm fine," she said. "Just give me a sec to catch my breath."

He stayed quiet for a few moments. "Hey," he said when Nat didn't talk after five minutes.

"Yeah, I'm good. Ran into Bobbi. I uh, kinda push her against a wall and pinned her." Natasha laughed humorlessly.

"Um, okay. That's kind of hot, actually, but not what I was gonna say." Clint said making Natasha really laugh this time. "I _was_ going to yell at you for going somewhere without one of us. Where did you go anyway? No one could find you."

"I went to the bathroom but the closest one was crowded so I went to the one near the science wing. Bobbi followed me, I guess. She said I stole the crown,she was trying to be threatening." Natasha laughed. "So, I showed her that she wouldn't have a chance in Hell to beat me."

Clint laughed, "That's my girl!" He pulled Natasha into his lap. Neither of them had decided to get up even though the grounded was freezing. "At least tell me before you go net time, though, okay? I was actually a little worried about you!"

Natasha rolled her eyes and kissed his nose. "Fine, I'll let you know before I kick someone's ass next time."

"At least take a video if I can't be there!" he joked. "Man, I wish I could've seen her face when you pinned her!"

"It was perfect," Natasha grinned evilly.

"Anything you do is perfect, Tasha," and Clint was back to the sweet, loving boyfriend. Natasha rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Come on, we should get back to the dance," Natasha took Clint's hand and together they walked back into the gym.

_A/N: hope you guys liked that! Please Review!_


	14. Home

_A/N: it's snowing here in New England and I'm sitting here writing with _Home _by Michael Buble playing in my ears as I stare out into the evening. I dearly wish I had my own Clint to go take a walk in the snow with me. _:/ _alas, I do not. So, instead I will write a little dream I wish would come true for myself in the form of this chapter. Enjoy!_

_I would like to thank all of my reviewers: the guttersnipe, wolfhawke26, crystalbladedragon, Kayliem1999, The Was A Helluva Thing, dawnbrightstars, Waterlilies, Thegurlwiththebrokentatto, shaneequa, where-angels-die, amyskywalker101, A Little Red Fox and Cassandra S. Fisher. Thank you for leaving me such wonderful reviews! You guys are the reason I am able to update so fast!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 13**

The rest of the dance was rather uneventful. Bobbi resigned herself to glaring at Natasha and her friends from across the room. Natasha danced with Clint for most of the evening. At one point, the girls decided to put on a show for their guys, dancing lewdly up against each other. As it got later, everyone, naturally, acted crazier. Tony started a grind line that consisted of at least twenty people, because who wouldn't want to grind themselves against random friends and strangers alike? Natasha sat that song out, laughing at her friends as they joined the line.

Clint didn't let her out of his sight for the rest of the night. Her didn't trust that Bobbi would keep away, but also he just liked being near his girlfriend.

It was getting close to the end of the dance when Tony came up and said something in Clint's ear. He smirked at Tony. Natasha raised a questioning eyebrow as Clint walked over to her. He didn't answered he unspoken question, but offered her a hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked. She smiled and accepted his handed. He turned towards the DJ table and signaled something at the man running the booth. Natasha noted that Tony had appeared there just after talking to Clint.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked as he led her onto the floor. Her questioned was answered as a new song came on. _Home _by Micheal Buble. It was their song.

Tasha looked up at Clint who was watching her intently. She held her carefully, lovingly. They started swaying to the music, a little more intricately than a simple teenage dance. Clint held one of her hands in his and his other rested on her waist, with hers on his shoulder. He led her through a simple waltz-like dance. He spun her gently and dipped her. When he righter her again, he kissed her sweetly.

"_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
And let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_," Clint sang into her ear. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. As the song ended, she leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered. She realized that they had drawn a crowd and a spotlight had been shining on them. Everyone was clapping. Pepper was holding tightly to Tony, she was wiping at the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Darcy was smiling at Bruce who was holding her hand.

Natasha blushed at the attention as Clint pulled her off the dance floor, out of the spotlight. He knew she wasn't a fan of the attention, even though he and Tony had set the whole thing up. He wanted her to have a moment to shine, a moment where everyone could see her how he saw her. Beautiful and graceful and perfect.

After the music picked up in tempo again, the group of six decided they were ready for the dance to be over. There was only about a half an hour left of the dance anyway and plenty of people had already left.

They all climbed into Tony's Stretch Hummer. The girls removed their shoes and the guys removed their ties. Natasha cuddled up on Clint's lap and he stroked her hair. He gently pulled the crown free from her curls and placed it on the seat next them.

"Hey, do you guys want to come to my vacation house in Aspen? I can have the jet ready to take us in a couple of hours and we can spend the weekend there," Tony offered. Since his father was a billionaire, Tony's family had houses all over the world. They had spent summers at his Aspen home, which was more like a luxury resort, for vacations.

"Sounds like fun," Bruce said as Darcy nodded.

"What about you two? You guys wanna come?" Tony asked Natasha and Clint.

Tasha was so tired she didn't even answer. Her head rested against Clint shoulder, her eyes were closed. She looked for all the world asleep. Clint knew better. He knew she was as alert as she always was whenever there were other people around.

"Naw, we're good. Just gonna spend the weekend at Nat's house," Clint answered. He knew Natasha wouldn't really care if they went to Aspen or not, but he didn't feel like going anywhere. She would gladly let him choose, especially if that meant she didn't have to wake up right now.

"Suit yourself," Tony said. He wasn't offended by their answer. Truthfully, he had expected it. "Perhaps another time?" Tony offered. He would forever be offering them another place to go, a vacation wherever they wanted. Most people thought he threw his money and wealth around as a way to pay off his friends so they would stick around. Only their circle knew it was because he wanted to give them everything. They knew it was because he cared about them.

"Sure," Clint agreed. "Maybe we could have a New Year's retreat?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Tony smiled.

Tony had Clint and Natasha dropped off at Tasha's house. Steve was gone for the weekend and they had the house to themselves. Natasha had been asleep during the ride, sort of. He woke her up and they walked into the house. It was about midnight and the house was dark. Clint turned on the lights as they walked in the house.

Tasha was clearly exhausted. She had laid down on the couch as he put a kettle for tea on the stove to heat up. After a few minutes she was asleep again. Clint decided to skip the tea and turned off the kettle. He took his and Natasha's shoes and jackets upstairs and deposited them inside her door. He walked back downstairs to gather up his sleeping girlfriend. He carried her upstairs, much like he had last week.

He changed her out of her dress and into some pajamas. He had seen it all before and was still astounded by the beauty of her. He tucked her into the bed and changed into his own clothes. Clint wasn't tired, at all. He was didn't sleep much on a regular basis. Most of the time, he was worried for Natasha.

Most nights she had nightmare, so he would stay awake and help her get back to sleep. He was never able to fall asleep after though. He wanted to be sure he could be there for her if she needed him. He wanted to protect her from the demons of her past. He would lay in bed with her secure in his arms and think about how he wished he could always protect her.

He worried about his other friends and his family in these moments, too. He'd told Natasha once that he would occasionally have nightmares about his past or the horrors of what the future could bring, he had lied. Yes he had nightmares, but he had them more often than he led on. He had nightmares almost as often as Natasha herself. At least twice a week he would wake up in a cold sweat, scared out of his mind. Sometimes, he was even with Natasha when it happened. He was always careful not to wake her. He never made a big deal out of it. He preferred to contemplate in silence.

If Natasha found out, though, he would not hear the end of it. He knew she would be disappointed that he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was troubling him. He just wished she wouldn't see it like that. He trusted her so completely, it was dangerous.

Clint sat on the windowsill and watched the night outside. It had started snowing over the course of the hour he sat there. It was peaceful and calming. He wanted to go outside and take a walk in it. It would clear his head enough for him to sleep, but he couldn't leave Tasha here alone. She would need him if she had a nightmare.

"Go," a soft voice whispered from across the room. At first Clint thought she had said it in her sleep. When he turned he saw that she had been watching him. She was sitting up against the wall, he knees tucked up against her chest.

They watched each other for a moment. Clint thought about how she always knew exactly what he was thinking. She could see that his mind was racing with deep thoughts. She didn't know what the thoughts were, but they were enough to keep him from sleeping.

"Go, walk. I'll be fine. Just," she hesitated, "come back soon?"

He walked over and kissed her forehead. She settled back down under the blankets.

"I'll be back," he said. "I'll always came back." he answered her unvoiced fear. She was always afraid he would leave her. She never believed she was good enough to deserve him. He knew because he had the same fear. "Tasha, you are my home." he whispered against her lips.

"You belong here," she whispered. "You're mine home." he could tell she was fighting sleep so he kissed her temple and told her to sleep.

Later, when he came back from his walk, he climbed in bed beside her. He had thought about his fears and his dreams as he traveled through the snow. It was calming and enlightening. He felt better about his troubles and feel into an easy sleep beside the girl of his dreams.

_A/N: Okay so this is me being a rambling idiot as it snows. It's a little angst-y. Sorry about that. It was meant to be complete fluff but I guess I'm just in a weird mood right now. But I seriously love snow and love walking in it. It's beautiful and peaceful! I think a lot and feel like Clint is the same way. Please leave me a review. I need feedback and I'm only getting it from a few people! Come on! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!_


	15. Relaxing

_A/N: here is the next chapter. I was lazy and uninspired so it's mostly filler. Sorry guys. I'm exhausted and my brain needs a break. I'll still have another chapter for you tomorrow so don't fret!_

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 14 Relaxing**

The next morning, Natasha woke up wrapped up in Clint's arms. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was well past ten o'clock. She was surprised that she had slept so long with out any interruptions. After Clint had come to bed, they had passed out from the exhaustion of the previous day.

Natasha looked up at Clint's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. She needed to get up and go to the bathroom but she didn't want to wake him. She knew he didn't sleep a lot, between occasional nightmares and his insomnia and worrying about her.

She carefully extracted herself from his grip and padded quietly to the bathroom down the hall. She brushed her hair and her teeth. When she was finished with her morning rituals, she made her way back to her bedroom. Clint was still asleep with her pillow now clutched against his chest.

She decided to let him sleep. Keeping quiet, she made her way downstairs to make some tea. She noted with mild interest that Clint had changed her into pajamas the previous night. The amusing part was that these pajamas had bows and arrows on them. Of course Clint would choose to dress his girlfriend in Pj's with his favorite weapon.

Natasha made her tea and sat on the couch in the living-room. She didn't feel like watching TV so she simply sat there and sipped her tea. She contemplated life in an abstract and general way. Nothing in particular on her mind for the time being. She looked out of the large picture window, noticing it was still snowing. There were several inches of snow covering the ground. It was undisturbed and pure. Natasha thought about how she was no longer 'pure' which led to her thinking about Pepper.

Natasha wondered if Pepper went through with her plan to have sex with Tony last night. She had been distressed yesterday when Natasha had talked to her. Nat hoped desperately that Pepper made the right decision for herself. Natasha made a mental note to call her friend later in the day. She remembered that they had gone to Aspen and they were likely to be asleep for a while longer anyway. It had been a late night for the group of six.

Natasha started thinking about how she had won Snow Queen. To say she was shocked at the time would be an understatement. As it was she still could hardly believe it happened. Were it not for the bouquet of flowers she'd received that were sitting on the table and the crown upstairs on her dresser, she would have claimed the whole thing to be a dream. She didn't know why she had won. She could accept that there were so many people who wanted her to win. She suspected it to just be a hoax, a false win. Tony she could understand winning. He was popular and rich. Winning was his thing. Natasha was the ice-queen, not the Snow Queen.

But she sure loved the look on Bobbi's face when she had won. Bobbi hadn't seen it coming. She hated that Natasha had won. What was even better was that it was her own fault! If Bobbi hadn't rigged the ballots with Natasha's name, she could've won the damn crown. But then she had the nerve to confront Natasha at the dance. Claiming it was Natasha's fault and that the crown belonged to her.

Natasha chuckled remembering pinning Bobbi to the wall. She had been furious at first, but quickly that changed to nervous, then just plain freaked out. Natasha knew how scary she could be and she let it show last night.

"What's so funny?" Clint asked from the doorway. His voice was hoarse from sleep. Natasha spun around. She hadn't heard him come downstairs. He was the only person who was ever able to sneak up on her and even then, he wasn't able to do it often.

"Nothing," she said lightly, smiling at him. It wasn't anything worth sharing. He noticed her light mood and didn't mind she didn't want to tell him. If it was important, she would.

Clint walked over to her and sat down next to her. He pulled Nat into his lap. Her mug, long forgotten, was cold in her hands. He took it from her and placed it on the table behind his head at the end if the couch. They sat like that, with their legs stretched out, her back to his front, for a while. Neither said anything, each lost in their own little worlds.

Natasha glanced at the clock. It was already eleven thirty. She had been up for just over an hour. Clint's voice startled her, though she hid it well.

"What do you want to do today?" he rumbled.

"Nothing," she said, leaning back into his embrace. She was too comfortable to get up. "Can we just sit here, like this, forever?" she whispered to herself. It was loud enough for him to hear.

"I could think of nothing better," he kissed the crown of her head. He squeezed her tightly from behind, then relaxed his arms. Natasha grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and handed it to him. She didn't want to watch anything in particular, but she needed something to fill the empty space.

"No spy movies," she mumbled as she handed him the remote.

He chuckled. "Okay."

They settled on watching Sydney White. It was cute and funny. After that they watched Pride and Prejudice. Clint got up to order pizza before the movie started. About half an hour in, the doorbell rang. Clint answered the door and paid for the food. Natasha took the opportunity to grab so extra pillows and blankets and create a little nest of the couch for them.

Natasha would never admit it, but she loved love-stories and happy endings. It showed in her movie choices. Yeah, sure, she _said_ Clint could pick the movies, she _gave_ him the remote, but he knew never chose what he wanted to watch. It was always a movie he knew she would enjoy. It's not that he doesn't like those movies either, he does. He does it because he wants to see her happy. To forget about the unhappy things her life has thrown at her. He always hopes that where she is now, that she is happy.

They watch movies like that all afternoon and into the evening. Natasha fell asleep in the middle of the third movie they put on, Footloose. Clint cleaned up the pizza box and soda cups they had accumulated. It was about six o'clock, so Clint decided it was time for dinner.

He rummaged around in the pantry and fridge for ingredients. He found everything he needed and set to work. Half an hour later, he set the table with two place settings. He dished out pasta and homemade meat-sauce onto two plates. He pulled the garlic rolls out of the oven and put them in a bowl in the middle of the table.

He went into the living-room to wake up Natasha, but she was already sitting up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I smelled food," was the first thing she said to him.

He laughed. "Well, yes, I made dinner," then he offered her a hand off the couch and gestured toward the kitchen, "shall we?"

"We shall," she smiled, amused.

They ate dinner in silence. They had always been good at that. They didn't need words to hold a conversation. They could read each others bodies and moods and facial cues. It was as natural to the as breathing.

For the rest of the night, all they did was watch movies and lay around. After the long, eventful yesterday, relaxing was nice. At the end of the day they just went to bed.

_A/N: yeah, sorry it's so short. I'm not working at 100% right now. Please review!_


	16. Set up

_A/N: Oh my god! Guys I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in 3 days! I got really busy over the weekend and I didn't have time to write anything! I feel so bad!_

_Here is the next chapter. It takes place about two months later. _

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 15**

Natasha walked down the hallway of Shield High School. She was getting her books from her locker for her next class. The hallways were empty because everyone else was at the cafeteria eating lunch.

The past two months had been great. Her relationship with Clint was still perfect and Pepper and Tony were perfect. Pepper had talked to Tony and they decided on waiting to have sex. Natasha, Darcy and Pepper were impressed by Tony for being so considerate to Pepper and not forcing her to do anything.

Natasha, however, had been having sex with Clint. Though, when Steve decided it was time to talk about it, things got very awkward for both of them.

_Natasha was sitting at the breakfast table with Steve. Clint had to leave early that morning to go practice his archery. Why he had to get up at five a.m. Natasha couldn't understand. _

_Natasha was lost in her thoughts when Steve interrupted. _

_"__So, uh, you've started having, um, sex?" Steve bumbled._

_Natasha turned bright red. She really hoped talking with Maria got her out of talking with her brother. Apparently not._

_"__Uh, yeah?" Natasha answered._

_"__Oh," Steve looked down at his hands. Clearly this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have either. "Are you two, being safe?" _

_"__Yes," Natasha said warily._

_"__Good." Steve looked slightly relieved. "And is he, uh, nice?" Then quickly added, "to you, I mean? He isn't going to hurt you?"_

_Steve was really awkward about this. Natasha was mortified he had brought it up._

_"__Yes. He is nice. He hasn't hurt me, Steve." Natasha said with way more confidence than she felt._

_"__Good, good." Steve said. "Do you need anythi-"_

_Natasha cut him off there, "Steve. I'm fine. I have Maria to talk to if I need anything. I'm on the pill, we use condoms. We are being safe. Please drop this!" She begged him. _

_Steve turned an even brighter shade of red than Natasha. "Okay, good."_

The two of them hadn't been able to look at each other in the eye for an entire week after the conversation. Eventually though, they got past it. Steve had made a joke and they went back to normal. Nat told Clint about it, because she tells him everything, and he laughed and said he wasn't surprised.

Natasha reached her locked. Once she opened it, she grabbed a notebook and the books for her next two classes. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she noticed it was from Clint.

_Meet me in the library. You're favorite place. _

Natasha smiled. It wasn't the first time she and Clint would go there and hang out. Most of the time, hanging out meant making out. Natasha enjoyed those make out sessions with Clint because there was very little possibility of someone interrupting.

As she walked down the halls to the library, she remembered the one time someone had interrupted them.

_Natasha had been sitting in Clint's lap in the window seat. At that point they weren't making out anymore, but they were skipping class to hang out. Since the class was study hall, neither were going to be in trouble if they were missing. _

_They had been talking about random things when Clint pulled her in for a quick kiss. There was a disgusted snarl that came from behind Natasha. The two turned to see Bobbi Morse glaring daggers at Natasha. She had instantly whipped around and marched off._

Neither Clint nor Nat had actually cared that Bobbi saw them. Natasha hated Bobbi and Clint just didn't give a shit. After that, though, Bobbi had made it her life's purpose to ruin Natasha. She had turned plenty of the school against her. Spreading nasty rumors about how she slept around with all her friends and even her brother's friends. Bobbi made Natasha out to be a bitchy slut.

Her friends defended her when they could and it helped sometimes. Mostly people just glared at her in the halls or sent her lustful glances. Natasha ignored them the best she could. Her friends had taken to making sure someone was always with her in case she needed them. Luckily there wasn't much more to it than rumors and glances. Nobody had tried anything. They were too scared of what Clint and Tony might do if they did.

Natasha reached the library and made her way up to the second floor. As she neared the corner where the window seat was, she heard voices mumbling quietly. One of them was Clint's. The other was a female, though Natasha couldn't tell who it was.

As she rounded the corner she came face to face with Bobbi shoving her tongue into Clint mouth as he kissed her back.

_A/N: Don't worry that this chapter is really short. The next chapter is already written and will be up very shortly. As in today. So don't fret my lovelies! Please review!_


	17. Downfall

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 16  
**

Natasha turned and ran. She ran out of the school. She ran through to park and down the streets. When she got to her house she ran up to her room. She started throwing her stuff around the room. Anything that reminded her of Clint. Anything he gave her or smelled like him. She pulled out one of her combat knives and started slashing up the sweatshirts and t-shirts she had stolen from him.

She grabbed the picture from her bedside table, the one of her and Clint, one of her happiest memories with him, and threw it across the room. It shattered into a million pieces along with her heart as she collapsed to the ground. She curled into a ball on the floor in the corner of her room and cried.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted. She cried until her tears ran dry and she was hyperventilating. When her body finally calmed down, she stared at the shattered frame across the room.

She felt so stupid. She should've seen this coming. She knew this would happen eventually. Bobbi was always trying to steal Clint away. He even liked her when they first met. She was attractive, Natasha couldn't doubt that. She was beautiful. Clint didn't hate her the way Natasha did. He didn't see how horrible of a person Bobbi was. Natasha wasn't surprised to find that he wanted to be with her. It made sense, in a way.

But why did he have to throw it in her face like that? Of all the ways to break her heart, this was the worst, the most painful. She was shattered by this.

Natasha didn't realize she was crying again until the tears started dripping onto her knees. She fell asleep curled into herself against the wall. She didn't care if her body would protest when she got up. She didn't care if she got up at all.

Steve came home after work that day. When he went to check on Natasha he found her in the same spot, still asleep, though now she was having a nightmare and she was crying in her sleep. Her room was trashed.

He ran over to her, lifting her into his arms. She was so light, it scared him. He didn't remember her being so tiny.

"Natasha, wake up," he called. "Come on, Tash. Wake up?"

She blinked her eyes open slowly. "Steve?" She asked.

His heart squeezed at the brokenness of her voice. "Natasha what happened?" He asked firmly.

"He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me." Natasha whispered, staring into empty space.

Steve knew exactly who she was talking about but refused to believe it. He knew Clint would never hurt Natasha. He was too in-love with her to break her heart. He didn't know what happened, but he was sure it was a misunderstanding.

But standing there, holding his little sister, broken and shattered, he couldn't help but feel a protective rage against Clint Barton. At that moment he wanted to strangle the kid for hurting Natasha. He sat on the bed with her in his lap, cradling her like a child.

"What happened, Nat?" Steve asked quietly.

"H-he kissed her." it was almost to quiet to hear. If Steve wasn't listening closely he would have missed it.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" He hugged her tighter.

Natasha phone buzzed on the bedside table. Steve picked it up and saw a bunch of missed calls and texts from Clint. Rage swelled in him again. He grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket so Natasha didn't see.

Her eyes were closed and she still had tears in her eyes. He set her down in the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Sleep," he said. "I'll be right downstairs."

When he got downstairs he pulled out her phone and dialed Clint's number.

"Oh thank God, Natasha where are you?" Clint answered on the first ring.

"Barton, what the Hell did you d to her?!" Steve growled into the phone.

"What? What do you mean? What's wrong, where's Nat. I need to tell her something. Steve what's going on?!" Clint asked. He sounded so worried and concerned.

"You fucking asshole! You hurt her. You fucking HURT her!" Steve yelled.

"Oh God. No. No! Tell me she didn't see that! FUCK! Steve that's what I needed to tell her! Bobbi's a fucking manipulative bitch!" Clint shouted angrily at the phone. He was pissed off. He didn't know how to explain to Steve that it wasn't his fault.

"Why should I believe you?" Steve hissed.

"Steve, I would _never_ hurt Natasha. I've proven that so many times and I will keep proving it. Bobbi sent me a note to meet me at Nat's favorite place. She had signed it from Nat. When I got there it was Bobbi. She kissed me, rather aggressively. When I pushed her away she was smirking and waving me phone around. I took it and looked through it but nothing seemed to be wrong with it." Clint explained rather quickly, fearing that Steve would hang up without listening.

Steve softened at hearing this. Natasha had told him, along with plenty of other people, that Bobbi was a horrible person. He had no reason not to trust Clint. He had never lied or hurt Natasha before. He was inclined to believe him, but he couldn't get over the fact that his sister was torn apart over this.

"How did she find out?" Steve asked. Clint took a relieved breath. Steve was willing to listen.

"I don't know. I was trying to talk to her but she never answered. Steve is she okay?" Clint asked, panic seeping into his voice.

"Clint, she-," Steve paused, unsure of how much he should say, "she is in a really bad place right now, Clint. When I got home, her room was trashed. She threw things everywhere, she shredded some clothes. She was huddled in the corner having a nightmare when I found her."

Clint's heart broke at what Steve told him.

"Oh God," he whispered.

"Clint, I think you should come over. You two need to talk. I believe you about Bobbi. From what I've heard, she is manipulative and whorish and terrible. I think she set up Natasha. I checked her text messages from you. One of them, the last one before you started asking where she was, told her to meet you in the library. From what you've told me, I think Bobbi sent that message to her. She set this up to break you to up." Steve said. When Clint told him Bobbi had his phone everything made more sense.

"That fucking bitch!" Clint yelled. In the background, Steve could here Clint speeding up on his bike. That sound was echoed outside as Clint motorcycle sped down the road and to a stop in the driveway.

Clint hung up on the call and ran inside.

"She's upstairs," Steve said as Clint ran past him. Steve followed up to Natasha's room.

This was not going to be easy to watch.

_A/N: And so drama starts to unfold. _

_Please review!_


	18. Forgive me?

_A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. The last chapter broke my heart and this one did as well. But I hope you won't kill me for putting you through the stress!_

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 17 Forgive me**

Clint ran into Natasha's room, Steve right behind him. Natasha was curled in on herself in the middle of her bed. She hadn't fallen asleep like Steve had hoped she would.

"Tasha," Clint walked over to her, gently touching her shoulder.

His worst fear was realized when she flinched away from him and hissed, "Don't touch me!"

"Tasha, please," Clint pleaded. "Listen to me."

"Get out," she said, sounding utterly defeated. It crushed his heart to hear her so beaten.

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out," Clint stood firm.

She turned over to face him, her face completely expressionless. When she spoke, it shocked Clint to his core.

"It's okay if you want her," she said quietly. "I just wish you told me a different way." her voice was barely a whisper, but the silence in the room made it seem as though she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"No," Clint said. "No, Tasha! I don't want her! I want nothing to do with her! Please, Tasha, listen to me."

"Just go," she whispered to his protest. She was going to give him a chance. She was going to shut down. She rolled over to face away from him again. Her "Just go," was barely audible.

"I am not going." he enunciated each syllable. He sat down next to her on the bed. She flinched away from him again, but this time he did not retract his hand. Instead, he pulled her over to face him. She sat up and and pushed herself back against the wall.

"I do not want her." He spoke slowly and clearly. "Tasha, I want you. I would never hurt you like that. I would never hurt you at all!"

"Then why did you kiss her?" She asked. She still wasn't showing her emotions. She was a blank mask. Clint could feel Steve backing out of the room. He was giving them privacy to work with each other to fix this. Natasha's eyes flashed in his direction then back to Clint.

"I didn't." He said. And this part of his explanation, no matter how he said it, it would just sound like an excuse. He thinks that was Bobbi's intent. He wouldn't have an escape. He didn't have a way out of this that wouldn't get either or both of them hurt.

"I got a note telling me to meet me in the library. It was signed 'Love, Nat'. I thought it was you. When I got there, Bobbi was waiting for me. She was messing around, being herself. She kept trying to touch me and I kept pushing her away. She kissed me, Natasha. She kissed me and I pushed her," Clint said with anger, "hard."

"Then why did you send me that text to meet you there? Why did you want me to see that!" Natasha let her emotions control her now as she shouted at Clint. He was glad she didn't throw up her walls and block him out completely. Anger was better than nothing.

"I didn't! She stole my phone from my locker and waved around in front of em after she kissed me. I took it back and looked through it but I didn't see anything wrong. I tried calling and texting you but you would answer. Natasha when I called, Steve picked up and told what happened. Or what you told him had happened. Bobbi sent you that text from my phone. She was trying to tear us apart!"

Clint was trying hard to get Natasha to see that what he was saying was true. He watched her sort through the events in her own head. He could see the exact moment when she realized it was true. Her eyes snapped up to meet his gaze, her eyes clear and angry.

"She's fucking dead," she said in a deadly calm voice.

"No." Clint said, but immediately added, "she isn't worth it. Natasha you can't do anything that will get you in trouble."

"Won't get in trouble if they can't find the body," she said as she pulled herself off the bed and searched through her room. For what she was looking, Clint wasn't sure.

"Natasha, no! We'll find another way to get back at her. I can't let you do something you'll regret!" Clint held her by the shoulders to stop her from tearing her room apart anymore.

"She won't stop until we stop her, Clint." Natasha said. Clint knew she was right, but he also knew that if Natasha beat the shit out of Bobbi there would be no soul left in her. She would 'go over to the dark side' and never return.

"We will find another way." Clint promised. She eyed him carefully then sagged her body in defeat. Clint pulled her against him.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

She blanched. "Of course!"

He sagged in relief. "Thank you!" He pulled her against him again and just held her close.

After a few more minutes, Natasha mumbled against his shirt, "shit my room is a mess."

He laughed and they started cleaning up the mess. Clint gathered all of the shredded clothing, noting that it was all his. He made a mental note to give her more of his stuff later. He knew she liked to sleep in his hoodies and sweatpants. He saw that everything she had destroyed was something she associated with him.

He wasn't sure she could ever really forgive him, but he was glad she did.

Natasha stooped down to pick up the shattered picture frame. The frame itself was nothing special, just a dark wood frame. The glass was in a thousand tiny pieces all around the floor. She pulled the picture out and found that it was safe. Not a scratch on it. She thought that it resembled there relationship so well. Put through hell and still able to come out of it okay.

She placed the picture carefully on the bedside table and started picking up the bigger glass piece, though there weren't many. Clint had gone and gotten some garbage bags and a dust pan. It took them almost an hour, but eventually they finished cleaning.

"Thank you," she told Clint.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being honest with me. For not wanting to hurt me, for helping me," she said. "For everything." she whispered.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" She smiled.

"For listening to me, for loving me, for forgiving me," he smiled. "For everything." he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Tasha. Always have, always will."

Natasha and Clint went downstairs. Steve was with Peggy in the living-room. They were watching a movie. Steve looked first to Clint then to Natasha. They both nodded and Steve tightened his hold on Peggy. She didn't notice the exchange between the three and just settled back against her fiancee.

Clint decided he didn't want to sit around so asked if Nat wanted to go out. She agreed and they went for a ride on his bike. The sun was about to set, so Clint drove to the hill near the park where they hung out as kids. There was a swing hanging from a tree at the top of the hill. Clint sat down and pulled Natasha into his lap.

They were quiet as they watch the sun set over their small town. The sky turning into a beautiful swirl of magenta and lavender and gold. Clouds dotted the horizon, adding to the pallet dark purples and blues. The stars started to gain strength as they came out. Burning bright as the sunlight faded in the sky.

Clint's cellphone chirped, breaking the beautiful silence. He pulled it out to see a text from Tony.

"Oh shit," he muttered.

"What?" Natasha asked.

Clint showed her the text message.

_What the fuck is this? Come to my house. Now! _

Below the message was a picture. Bobbi had gotten a picture of her kissing Clint. It was angled in a way that made Clint look like he was the initiater. There was a caption on the picture, it read:

_Looks like Clint found a better body._

Natasha looked at Clint, rage clear in her eyes. Clint was mostly sure it wasn't directed at him. Mostly.

_A/N: Okay so Clint fixed things with Natasha. Now they have to deal with Bobbi the bitch!_

_Review!_


	19. Revenge

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 18 Revenge**

Natasha and Clint arrived at Stark Mansion in record time. Jarvis, Tony's butler, let them in. Tony was in the lounge with all of their friends. Pepper, Darcy and Bruce were sitting around talking with Tony when Clint and Natasha joined them.

"What the fuck is this, Stark?" Clint hissed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Stark jumped up and confronted Clint. Tony was only slightly taller than Clint, but no way would he win in a fight. Clint had agility, speed and strength. The way they were acting, a fight would most certainly break out if Natasha didn't stop it.

"Stop it," she hissed at Clint and Tony. Clint stayed tense, but backed down. Tony just stared at her. Figuring she must not know what was going on.

"Do you even know what this is about?" Tony accused. He was ready to rip Clint apart for betraying Natasha.

"You don't have the whole story, asshole," Clint spat.

"Enough! Both of you!" Natasha snapped. "Tony I know perfectly well what is going on. I was there, I saw it happen. Now will you shut up and tell me who sent you the picture?" She rubbed her temples.

A chorus of "you were there?" and "you know?" and "what is going on" sounded from her friends.

"Yes I know. Bobbi is a manipulative bitch and she set it up so I would see her kiss Clint. I saw it and reacted. We talked it out," Nat gestured to Clint and herself, " and we're good. What I want to know is how you got this picture, Tony."

"It was sent out in a mass text. I'm assuming you either didn't get it, or didn't check your phones." At that, both Clint and Natasha pulled out their phones to look for the missing message. They both had one.

"That fucking bitch!" Clint roared, throwing his phone across the room. "She fucking set us up!"

"I'm going to kill her. When I'm done they won't be able to recognize the body," Natasha turned and started walking toward the door. Tony and Clint grabbed her arms. She easily escaped Tony's hold on her, but Clint pinned her down on the ground. She wasn't strong enough to buck him off of her.

"Natasha," he growled threateningly.

"Fine," she spat. He let her up.

Their friends were looking on in what ranged from confused, to amused, to shocked.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," Clint and Natasha answered simultaneously.

"Oooookay then." Darcy said. "So what do we do now?"

"We get back at that bitch," Pepper said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Pepper was usually much more poised and professional about things. Natasha had rarely heard the girl swear or call someone a bitch. She was impressed.

"Wow, Pep. I love you!" Tony kissed her noisily on the cheek. "But how do we get back at her?"

"We set her up," Natasha said. When everyone looked at her confused she added, "we give her want she wants. We give her Clint. When she thinks she won, we fuck her over. Teach her that she can't come between us. That she could never come between us." Natasha said with such malice and anger that her friends were actually nervous.

"Natasha," Clint said warily.

She seemed to snap out of the dark path her mind was following. She looked Clint in the eye and knew she overstepped a line.

"Clint, I'm sorry." She whispered. She didn't think about how he would feel about this plan. He was the one who would have to be with Bobbi and tear her down.

"It's okay, Tasha." he held her close to him for a moment. The others looked away at the tender moment.

Tony broke the fragile silence.

"So what I _are_ we going to do?" he asked. He didn't think Clint would go through with Nat's plan.

"We do it the way Nat says." Clint answered.

"We don't have to Clint," Natasha said.

"We will. It'll be okay, Tash. I'll be okay," he assured her.

"When did we turn into the cast of _John Tucker Must Die_?" Darcy said. "I mean, seriously? That movie was about a guy who broke three girls' hearts so they break him. Isn't that what we're doing?"

"That's exactly what we're doing." Natasha said. She didn't care if she was being petty on vindictive. That bitch Bobbi fucked with her for the last time and now she was gonna get payback.

"Okay cool, where do I sign up?" Darcy grinned evilly.

The rest of the gang had similar responses.

"So this is what's gonna happen," Natasha started, glancing at Clint to make sure he was okay with this. Once he nodded, she began.

The next day, Clint went to school while Natasha stayed home. It was a better cover for their story if it seemed Natasha was avoiding people. After getting her heart ripped from her chest the way Bobbi had hoped, nobody could deny that it was only natural for her to 'mourn'. In reality, Natasha was fine. She stayed home and watched movies all day.

Every so often she would get updates from her friends. They would tell her the plan was going accordingly and that Bobbi took the bait. Clint was strutting around school like he was king. Seemingly over Natasha.

Bobbi approached him and immediately latched herself on his arm. Everyone believed Clint left Natasha for Bobbi. It's exactly what Natasha had been expecting. They would act like that for a few days.

At the end of the week Clint asked Bobbi to meet him where they first kissed. Convincing her Natasha would be there moping and they could rub it in her face that he and Bobbi were together. Bobbi, being the slutty bitch she was, jumped at the chance.

Clint met Natasha up there a few minutes before Bobbi was supposed to be there. Natasha had hidden a camera so they would get the whole event on video. When Bobbi came up, Clint kissed Natasha soundly on the mouth.

Bobbi gaped at them.

"Oh hey Bobbi," Clint smirked. "I believe you remember Nat." he gestured to the redhead in his arms. "Just thought you'd like to know we worked it out. Isn't that great? You don't need to be my rebound anymore!" he snarled. He didn't exactly like hurting someone like this, but revenge was sweet.

Natasha stood there, within the circle of Clint arms, smirking.

"You fucking bitch!" Bobbi shrieked. "You set me up! You bitch! I'm going to fucking _end_ you!" Bobbi lunged at Natasha. Clint pulled her out of the way and Bobbi ended up on the floor.

"You better fucking hide from me, you whore!" Bobbi snarled at Natasha. She got up and stalked away.

"We good?" Clint asked. Natasha was staring after Bobbi. She didn't feel bad about what she did to Bobbi. This wasn't a movie and she wasn't going to be the bigger person and befriend her enemy. She was happy Bobbi got what she deserved. But a sense of dread at Bobbi words filled Natasha's mind.

"Yeah," Natasha said, still looking in the direction Bobbi had gone, "we're good."

_A/N: how was that for drama? Review!_


	20. Enough with the drama

_A/N: I got a lot of questions about what they were going to do with the video. I hope this answers that question. This chapter will also raise more questions...maybe. _

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 19 Enough with the drama**

"So what do you plan on doing with that video?" Pepper asked Natasha at lunch. Everyone was there.

"I'm not sure yet," Nat answered. "I was probably just gonna get rid of it."

"Oh, come on! You have to use it against her!" Darcy whined.

"Yeah you could blackmail her with it. She threatened you. You could tell her that if she attempts anything ever again you'll expose her." Bruce added. He didn't usually join in with the revenge schemes, but he decided he could for once.

"Or, just send it out to the whole school. Why wait until she gives you another reason. You have plenty right now!" Tony said.

"I don't know." Natasha said. She glanced at Clint who just shrugged, It was her decision.

"I could edit the video to make it more incriminating?" Tony offered.

Natasha nodded absently. She was done with the conversation. She just wanted the day to end so she could go home with Clint and relax. Clint handed the video camera they'd used over to Tony. He started examining it with glee. Everyone else started up other conversations.

Natasha leaned her head against Clint's shoulder. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and let her rest there. Closing her eyes, she listened to her friends banter and argue and goof around.

She thought that this was what happiness was. She had her friends and her love with her. The closest to family she had, other than Steve of course. When she thought about it, it surprised her. How so fully each of these people had wormed their way into her heart.

She had always kept at a distance. She learned early on that love was false and trust would break you. But sitting here, with these people, she thought that maybe she had been wrong. None of her friends had ever hurt her. None of them had ever left her alone when she needed someone. The one person she trusted completely just proved what lengths he would go to to keep her happy and safe and his.

She felt Clint's lips brush lightly against her temple. She smiled when she heard his voice in her ear.

"Time to go to class, baby," he whispered.

"Don't wanna," she groaned back, a smile on her lips.

"You gotta, baby. Don't wanna miss another class this week. We do that too much lately," he chuckled.

"Fine," she grumbled.

The two stood up and walked to their class. All of there class were together, which Natasha believe someone had rigged that to happen. They had always been in each others classes since their second year of real friendship. Natasha thought Clint might have something to do with it, seeing as his uncle was the school counselor in charge of choosing classes for students.

After school, Clint had to go to an archery club meeting. Natasha decided she could just walk the couple of miles to her house. The benefit of living in a small town means nothing is ever to far to walk to. Though most of the time people are to lazy to walk at all.

She was walking through the school parking lot when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She turned to face a seething Bobbi Morse.

"What the fuck?" Natasha spat.

"You fucking bitch! You think you can just get away with that? Nobody makes a fool of Bobbi Morse, no one!" Bobbi snarled.

"Well apparently I did! Get over yourself Bobbi. Clint isn't interested. He loves me and won't leave me. The stunt you pulled on Monday backfired on you. You got burned Bobbi and we got it on video. So unless you want the whole school to see my make-up with Clint and you threatening because of it, I suggest you back off! Run back to Loki or whatever. You two deserve each other," Natasha spat. Natasha was done with the drama that was Bobbi fucking Morse.

"You whore!" Bobbi shoved Natasha and stalked off. Natasha thought to herself, _won't even finish a fight. She is such a moron._

Natasha walked down the street. Her phone started ringing. It was Tony. Random.

"Hello?" Natasha answered.

"Hey Nat!" Tony said jubilantly.

"What's up, Stark? You don't usually call me." she was curious now.

"I finished editing the video. You should come over to my house and see it! Where are you anyway? Legolas said you weren't with him!" Natasha rolled her eyes at the nickname for Clint.

"He had archery club, I decided to walk home. It's nice out." Natasha answered.

"Oh, cool. Want me to swing by and pick you up? We can go grab some pizzas before everyone comes over my house?" Tony offered. Every Friday, their group got together and hung out at one of their houses. Mostly it was Tony's or Pepper's house. They had the nicest and biggest houses. Stark's was a mansion for goodness sake.

"Okay, sure. Do I get to pick the pizza this week?" Natasha asked sweetly. She knew she could act like a sweet, innocent girl. That is what scared Tony the most. He knew how scary she could be.

"As long as you don't poison it!" Tony agreed.

Natasha laughed. "Awesome."

Tony smiled on the other end of the phone. It wasn't often that Natasha laughed genuinely and he was always glad when she was that open in front of him. She was like a little sister to him so he like to see her happy.

"Okay where can I get you, then?"

Before Natasha could answer there was a sound of screeching tires. Then pain. Then black.

"Natasha?" Tony called through the phone. Natasha laid on the ground, unmoving, as the car sped away. "Natasha?!" His voice rising in worry. Her phone a few feet away. "NATASHA!"

_A/N: Really big cliff hanger here. Sorry guys. And the next chapter probably won't be until tomorrow but will definitely be up tomorrow!_

_Please review!_


	21. Crash

_A/N: I know. I'm terribly evil._

_Bare with me. I don't know anything about hospitals or medical jargon or anything. I have never had worse than a slightly sprained ankle. Sorry if there is anything wrong. _

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 20 Crash**

Tony tracked Natasha's cell phone to where she was. When he got there, he saw her laying on the ground. She wasn't moving and there wasn't anybody around. He dialed 9-1-1 as he approached her. He didn't want to touch her for fear of hurting her further, but he was able to check her pulse quickly without jostling her. It was faint, but it was there.

With the ambulance on its way, Tony called first Steve, then Clint. They needed to know what was going on before anyone else. In the distance, Tony could here the ambulance getting closer.

The roads were scarily empty, ghostly. Natasha had chosen to take a secluded route to get home. Tony's mind raced as thought ran through his head. He was a child genius and it didn't take him long to figure out that this probably wasn't an accident.

The question was, who would run Natasha over with a car. He is certain that is what happened. The only person who came to mind was Bobbi.

The emergency medical team arrived on scene. They rushed to get Natasha to the hospital. The police officers asked Tony a bunch of questions. Tony didn't give them any answers right away. He was too worried about Natasha. He insisted he rode with her in the ambulance and no one really argued. As long as he stayed out of the way, they didn't see any harm in it.

Natasha had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding really bad. She had scratches all over her arms and face and what looked to Tony like a broken wrist. He couldn't tell what was going on medically, he didn't have any of that knowledge. He just knew from the worry in the doctors' voices that Natasha's injuries were serious.

At the hospital, Nat was rushed into surgery. Tony was led to the waiting room where a police officer was waiting for him. Detective Fury started asking him questions after he sat down.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Fury asked.

"I was on the phone with Natasha. She was walking home from school and I called to talk to her. I offered her a ride to my house because were all going to hang out there tonight."

"Who is 'all'?" Fury asked.

"Our friends. There are six of us. Darcy, Bruce, Pepper, Clint, myself and... and Nat." Tony's voice cracked on her name.

"What happened next?" Fury asked.

"We were talking about pizza and I heard tires squealing and then a thudding noise. I called out to Natasha but- but she didn't answer. I tracked her phone and found her unconscious on the ground. I checked her pulse but other wise I didn't touch her." Tony finished.

Fury nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there anyone who has a grudge against Ms. Romanoff? Would someone want to cause her harm? Does she have any enemies?" the detective asked. He wasn't very polite, but neither was he rude. He was curt, professional. Tony could respect him.

"There is a girl. Her name is Bobbi Morse, well actually it's Barbara, but everyone calls her Bobbi. Anyway, she hates Natasha. I mean _really_ hates her. Bobbi has hated Natasha since she moved to town and has always tried to ruin Natasha's life. She even tried to take Nat's boyfriend from her."

Fury looked skeptical at this.

"It's true. We have evidence." With that, Tony took out the DVD he had made of the video from the library. He handed it Detective Fury.

"What's this?" Fury asked.

"It's a video of what happened today. Earlier this week, Bobbi kissed Clint, Nat's boyfriend, in front of Nat. She was trying to split them up. Nat and Clint got back at her by basically doing the same thing. That's what's on the tape. I know it sounds petty but once you watch, I'm sure you'll agree Nat and Clint gave her what she deserved." Tony defended.

"Okay, Mr. Stark. Thank you." Fury asked a few more questions before leaving.

Clint and Steve came in just as Fury left.

"Is she okay?" Clint rushed over to Tony.

Natasha had only been in surgery for about half an hour. Tony was surprised Clint and Steve hadn't gotten there sooner, but didn't question it.

"She's in surgery right now. Clint she looked bad. Really bad." Tony said. The boys sat together in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Steve checked in at the nurses station, letting them know that he was Natasha's brother and guardian. Clint and Tony had texted everyone else what was going on. Pretty soon Bruce, Darcy and Pepper were in the waiting room, freaking out with them.

Peggy came in a while later and Maria after her. Phil came in to offer support to Clint and Steve. Thor stopped by to offer his well wishes. He didn't stay long, his girlfriend Jane, needed him at home.

After three hours of waiting, a doctor finally emerged.

"Are you Mr. Rogers?" the doctor asked Steve..

"Yes, how is she?" he asked.

"I'm Dr. Jack Larson. Your sister has a concussion, a broken left wrist, bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. There was some internal bleeding as well, but that has been taken care of. She got lucky. It could've been much, much worse. She is stable now. You can see her once she is settled in her room." The Dr. Larson said before he left.

Everyone agreed to wait outside while Steve and Clint went in to visit Natasha. When the nurse came out to show them to her room, they followed.

Clint froze in the doorway of her room. She was pale against the white sheets. The only color at all was he bright red hair fanned out against the pillows. She had an IV sticking out her arm and a hospital bracelet on her wrist. She looked so small and fragile laying in that bed.

Steve prodded Clint to go in. That it was okay to go in.

"Natasha," Clint whispered to her sleeping form. He pulled up a chair next to her bed. Steve took the other chair and brought it to the other side. They sat there, Clint holding her hand and Steve watching her eyes fluttered behind her closed eyelids.

"Tasha, please wake up soon," Clint whispered brokenly. For the first time in a while, he was terrified of truly losing her. Even through all of the shit with Bobbi, he never feared losing her like this. Now, here, there was a chance she could never come back to him. No matter how sure the doctors were in her recovery, he wouldn't be able to rest until she woke up.

Steve sat in his chair looking at his only family. After their parents' death two years ago, he promised he would protect Natasha and keep her safe. Now she was in a hospital bed. A car. A fucking car. All Steve could was, _it's happening again_.

Hours later, everyone had gone home. Clint and Steve stayed, of course. Peggy too, sat sleeping in Natasha's room in the rocking chair. Steve was asleep with his head on the bed. Clint couldn't sleep. He just watch the rise and fall of her chest. He needed the visual confirmation that she was still with them.

Her eyes flickered open and landed on Clint's face. He didn't notice right away so she used the moment to orient herself.

Hospital. Night. Clint, Steve. That's as far as she got before Clint whispered to her.

"Tasha?" he asked.

"Hey," she rasped. Her mind was foggy from whatever drugs they pumped her with. "Water?" she asked.

"Sure," he grabbed an ice chip from the bucket on the tray table and rubbed it against her lips.

"Thanks," she said.

"Oh thank God!" Steve said from her other side, having woke up at the sound of voices.

"Hey," she noticed he was scared. "Hey, I'm okay." she reached up to brush a hand across his jaw. He held onto it and held it against his cheek. Clint squeezed her other hand.

"You're okay," he smiled at his love. Natasha yawned as her eyes drooped closed.

"Sleep now, baby." Clint kissed her forehead. Steve moved over to Peggy and sat with her in his lap. He was talking quietly to her. Peggy glanced over and saw Natasha. She smiled and yawned, laying her head against Steve.

"Stay with me?" Natasha asked Clint. He sat down in the chair next her bed again and held her hand tightly.

"Always."

_A/N: You guys are so luck I am in a really productive mood today. What does this make now, six updates? _

_Please review!_


	22. Questions

_A/N: Okay here is the next chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 21 Questions**

Steve, Clint and Peggy stayed with Natasha until she woke up again in the morning. Peggy had to leave to go to work. She had found a job at the town library. Steve wanted to stay with Natasha and Clint so he took the day off. Since it was Saturday, Clint didn't have to go anywhere.

"You don't have to stay here," Natasha assured Steve, who had been on the phone all morning. Since he technically owned the inn, he was the boss. Apparently there were a lot of things going on there that needed his attention.

"Go in to work. I'll be fine." Natasha said. It wasn't like she was going anywhere anyway. The doctors needed to keep her in the hospital for a few day to recover from the crash and the surgery afterward.

"I'll keep her safe, Steve," Clint assured the older man. Steve seemed to consider this for a few minutes before agreeing.

"Alright, but I'll be back in a couple of hours." Steve checked with the doctors to let them know he was leaving and that they should call for anything. With that, he left to take care of business. That left Clint and Nat alone.

"So, what happened Nat?" Clint asked. They hadn't talked much about the accident. The police hadn't even come in yet to take her statement, though she was sure it was just a matter of time.

"I was walking home, on the phone with Tony. Suddenly there were tires screeching and then nothing. I don't remember anything else. I don't remember what the car looked like or who the driver was." Natasha's face was solemn. She was upset she couldn't remember any details about the guy who did this. Though everyone was certain it was Bobbi.

"Do you think it was Bobbi?" Clint asked. He, like everyone else, believed it was Bobbi, but he wouldn't press it further if Natasha didn't agree.

"She is the only person I can think of that would want to do this. Her or Loki, but there hasn't been any trouble with him recently." Natasha said. Clint knew Loki hated most people, but Natasha earned a special kind of hatred. It wouldn't surprise Clint if it was Loki, but he had no reason to do this now.

"That's what I was thinking."

Clint was sitting on the bed next to Natasha. Her head was resting on his chest with his arm around her. He was careful not to jostle her too much. Her shoulder had been set and was being held still by a sling and her broken wrist was in a cast. She was lucky that it was her non-dominant arm that was busted up otherwise she would be having major issues with eating and writing. Though, Clint decided he would feed her anyway, even though she didn't need his help.

Her ribs and side hurt from being slammed by the car and she had a headache from when her head hit the ground. There were a few stitches there where she acquired a laceration from the impact. Her body was sore and she was just glad Clint was there. She was rather glad Steve had to leave because he was being too much of a worrywart.

Natasha couldn't blame him though. Their parents had been killed in a car accident and now she was in the hospital as a hit and run victim.

Her friends were supposed to stop by later on and she was ready for a distraction. Sitting in a bed not being allowed to do anything was incredibly boring. Detective Fury was supposed to stop by as well to take her statement. She couldn't wait for that, not.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. A nurse came in to check on her. She glared at Clint, as he was not supposed to be in Nat's bed. He ignored the nurse and stayed where he was. Natasha chuckled and he smirked.

"You seem to be doing alright, my dear," the older woman stated. "Probably be able to go home soon, I should think."

"Sweet!" Natasha smiled. "I hate hospitals."

"A lot of people seem to," the nurse said before leaving. She wasn't the friendliest nurse Natasha had met.

"Well, who pissed in her cheerios?" Clint mumbled into Nat's ear. She shook with laughter before wincing in pain.

"Sorry, baby," Clint apologized. "I hate to see you hurting." He kissed her temple before sliding off the bed.

"No, don't go!" she protested.

"Not going anywhere, baby. Just giving you some room." he smiled. He sat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his.

"Fine," she grumbled, clearly unhappy he decided to leave her side. He was a good pillow.

Just then, Detective Fury came into her room.

"Ms. Romanoff." he greeted. "I was wondering if it would be alright to ask you a few questions about yesterday?" he phrased it as a question but clearly did not want a real answer.

Natasha nodded so he began.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Fury asked.

"About the accident? Or about earlier in the day?" Natasha was smart. She knew Tony had already spoken to the detective. He knew the majority of what happened and who was suspected of the hit and run.

"Let's start with the accident. You were walking home form school?" he prompted.

"Yes. Normally I don't walk home, but Clint had practice and couldn't drive me."

"You don't have your own car?" Fury asked.

"I don't have a license at all." Natasha said curtly. Fury nodded and jotted down some notes.

"What happened next?"

"Well I was walking down one of the back roads behind the park. It was nice out, so I figured I could take the long way home. There weren't any cars or people around and I like it that way," Natasha made sure to give him whatever information she could remember.

"I was about a mile and a half from my house when it happened. I had been talking on the phone with my friend, Tony. Then I heard screeching tires. I don't remember anything else. Just screeching tires and then pain, then everything went black." Natasha looked lost in her own mind. Clint squeezed her hand in silent support. She smiled gently at him then looked back up at the detective.

"And what can you tell me about earlier in the day?" Fury knew what happened. He had seen the video from Stark. He had the tech specialists check to see if the video was tampered with. Other than an enhancement of quality the video was the original.

"We had a confrontation with one of the girls at our schools." Natasha said.

"Ms. Barbara Morse?" Fury checked his notebook for the name.

"Yes, Bobbi." Clint gritted his teeth.

"I've heard there was tension between you and Ms. Morse," Fury addressed Natasha.

"You could say that," Clint mumbled. Natasha pinched him. He took the hint and stayed quiet.

"Yes, there was tension. When Bobbi moved to town earlier this year, she decided to pursue a relationship with Clint. We weren't dating then. A few days later, we got together," Natasha gestured to Clint. "Bobbi didn't take it well. She started spreading stupid rumors about me. How I slept around and was a heartless bitch.

"When the school had the winter formal, the Snow Ball, Bobbi nominated be as queen as a joke. Nobody thought I would actually win. When I did, Bobbi confronted me in the bathroom. Calling me a whore and saying I stole the crown. I didn't even want the fucking thing." Fury raised an eyebrow at the swear, but Natasha couldn't care less.

"Yeah, I swear. Get used to it," Natasha smirked, Clint laughed and Fury nodded, smirking as well.

"As you were saying?" He prodded.

"Right," Natasha resumed her rant about Bobbi. "Well, anyway. Since then she has been a real bitch to me and my friends. Mostly we just ignore or avoid her. On Monday she did something really fucked up. She set up me and Clint. She kissed him in the library and made sure I saw it."

Detective Fury was looking interested now, as opposed to being bored by teenage angst.

"What happened then?"

"I nearly ripped Clint's throat out for cheating on me," Natasha smirked but she was dead serious. Fury looked to Clint, a little surprised.

"I would've let her," Clint said. Natasha squeezed his hand. "She kicks ass." He added.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, yes. After we talked about it though, we realized Bobbi had been manipulating both of us. Our friends found out about the kiss because Bobbi texted it to everyone in the school. We had to confront our friends. We came up with a plan to give Bobbi a taste of her own medicine." Natasha grinned evilly.

"And what did that plan entail?" Fury asked, curious. He already knew, Stark had told him, but he was interested in this version of the story. Natasha knew how to spin a tale and keep someone captivated. She was also ruthless, eviscerating her enemy with her words.

"Well, my first plan was to get rid of her and hide the body, but we decided that was overkill," she said in a sickly sweet voice. Detective Fury was a little unnerved by it.

"Instead, we set her up. Clint pretended to dump me for her. Yesterday we planted the camera in the library and had her meet Clint there. She got to walk in on us making up and making out. She freaked and stomped away. That was the last time I saw her before the crash." Natasha finished.

Fury finished taking his notes. He didn't have anymore questions left for them, but he promised to return if and when he did. He left the couple alone in the room.

"You can be scary," Clint deadpanned.

Natasha laughed lightly, trying to keep the wince off her face. She succeeded.

"Yeah, well. I've had a lot of practice between getting you and Tony to listen to me."

_A/N: Review!_


	23. Healing

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 22 Healing**

Natasha was finally being released from the hospital after four days. Why it had taken so long, no one really understood. She was glad to be getting out of the uncomfortable room. Steve drove her back to the house where Clint was waiting. He hadn't been able to stay during the day since he had school. Phil was letting him leave early to greet Natasha at home.

It was about one o'clock when Natasha finally walked into her house. Clint was already there, watching TV. He stood up and took her bag from Steve, running up to Nat's room. Natasha, feeling exhausted, sat down heavily on the sofa. When Clint came back down, he sat behind her and let her lean against him.

"Hmm," she mumbled, closing her eyes, "you make a comfy pillow."

Clint chuckled lightly. He brushed her hair out of her face, stroking it gently. Kissing the top of her head he asked, "tired?"

"Hmm," she hummed.

"Sleep, baby." He kissed her head again and watched TV as she fell asleep on top of him. Steve came back into the room and spoke quietly to Clint.

"I'm going in to work for a few hours. You guys gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got it. When's Peggy comin' home?" Clint asked.

"She should be home to make you guys dinner," Steve said. He waved a goodbye to Clint and then left.

Clint occupied himself by watching movies and texting his friends. According to Tony, the police were still looking into who hit Natasha with the car. There was no evidence leading to Bobbi Morse, though everyone was sure she did it. When she was questioned, she refused to have had anything to do with it.

The police had even checked out her car, claiming there was no evidence of an accident. It was also clear that there hadn't been any tampering with the vehicle either. Meaning she didn't just get it fixed after the accident.

As for the police, they were stumped. They could find any viable suspects for the case. Detective Fury wasn't too keen on letting this go, though. He didn't want the guy to get away. Clint didn't understand why Fury was so invested in the case. What was special about it?

Natasha mumbled something unintelligible and woke up.

"Hey, baby. How ya feelin'?" Clint asked as she rubbed at her eyes with her good arm.

"Sore,"she answered. "And hungry."

Clint looked at the clock, "Peggy should be home soon to make dinner. Want a snack?"

Natasha nodded and climbed off Clint's lap. She stretched her right arm up, since her left was still in the sling. Clint walked into the kitchen to grab Natasha a bowl of raspberries, blueberries and strawberries with some sugar and whipped cream.

"Mmm," she hummed appreciatively, "my favorite."

"I know," he kissed her forehead and sat next to her. "So Tony hacked the police records." Clint started. Natasha quirked an eyebrow at the comment but said nothing, so Clint continued.

"He said the police ruled out Bobbi as a suspect. Well, for now, at least. They also don't have any leads or any other suspects at all. They've hit a dead end." Clint looked angry and sad.

"So, it wasn't Bobbi?" Natasha muses. She doesn't know why, but her gut is telling her that it's the truth. Bobbi didn't hurt her. The only question now was-

"So who did it?" Clint spoke her thoughts. He had always been able to read her mind, but sometimes it was a little unnerving.

"The only other person who would _want_ to hurt me is Loki. Did the police check him out?" Natasha asked.

"From what I heard, he has an alibi for the time of the accident." Clint replied.

"Maybe it wasn't somebody we know then. Just a random stranger who didn't want to get in trouble so he drove off?" Natasha pondered, though it didn't sit right with her. She felt like it was someone they knew. She was sure of it.

"Maybe," Clint said, not really agreeing. "Can you remember anything at all? Maybe the color of the car or the model? Anything?" Clint asked for the hundredth time.

"No." Natasha looked down at her now-empty bowl, "I'm sorry, I don't." She felt ashamed for not being able to remember anything about it. Even the details she did remember had gotten foggy since she woke up. She barely remembered the conversation she had been having with Stark.

"Hey," he lifted her chin so she met his gaze, "this isn't your fault. No one blames you for not being able to remember. I'm sorry I keep poking at this. I just want that bastard to pay for what he did to you." he kissed her gently and pulled her against him.

Later that night, Natasha started having a nightmare. She was back to the day of the crash. She was walking down the street, talking to Tony on the phone. Something kept nagging at her mind to turn around, turn around and look. She heard the tires screech. Her head whipped in the direction of the noise and everything froze for a moment. Time was suspended as she saw a black SUV coming at her. Quickly, her eyes flicked up to the drivers seat. The dream sped up and the car hit her.

Natasha woke up in a cold sweat, her body hurting as much as it had the first time she woke after the crash. She was panting heavily trying to calm her breathing. She flung the covers aside and ran into her bathroom, making it just in time to vomit into the basin of the toilet. Clint was behind her a instant later, holding her hair back and whispering soothing nonsense into her ear. He rubbed her back gently as she recovered herself and sat back against him.

"You okay, Tasha?" He asked gently, still rubbing her back.

"Clint, I remember." She looked him dead in the eye. "I remember the car, it was Black SUV. Clint I remember who the driver was!"

Clint stared at her for a moment, absorbing the news.

"We need to call Detective Fury," he said, finally. "Now."

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys! I had midterms and work! But now I'm back! Sorry I'm leaving you hanging here!_

_Review!_


	24. Mini Chapter

_A/N: See end notes_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 23**

Clint drove Natasha to the police station as fast as he could without putting them in danger of crashing. Clint had called to make sure Detective Fury would be there so they were expected. The police officers saw the blonde teen run around the car to open the door for the girl. He ushered her inside the building and they were directed to Fury's office.

"Detective Fury!" Clint said as soon as he entered the room. The older man glanced up at the blonde and motioned to the chairs in front of the desk. Fury was on the phone, finishing a call so Clint and Natasha stayed quiet.

When he hung up the phone, he asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I remember what happened," Natasha blurted out.

Fury looked at her stunned, then skeptical. "Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, definitely. I remember what happened just before the crash." Natasha said.

"Let's hear it then," Fury motioned for her to continue, but then stopped her quickly, "does your brother know you're here?"

Natasha nodded and Fury allowed her to speak.

"I had been walking home from school down the back roads. It's usually pretty deserted, I like being alone. Anyway, I was on the phone with Tony when I heard the tires screech. I turned back to look where it came from. There was a black 2010 Audi Q5 SUV. I remember who was driving it too."

Fury looked shocked at her detailed description of the vehicle. "You saw the driver? Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Sir, the driver was Loki Laufeyson. He used his _brother's_ car to hit me though. Loki has a silver Lexus IS C. His brother, Thor, he owns the black SUV." Natasha said firmly.

Fury looked angry, well, angrier.

"He had an alibi, Ms. Romanoff. He couldn't have done it." Fury said carefully. He was now certain that Natasha wasn't lying, though proving what happened would be rather hard to do.

"Who did you ask? The drama club? His body guards? You see, Fury, Loki has plenty of people bought off to give him whatever alibi he wants. Some just do it because they are his _friends_, though minions would be a better term." Clint sneered.

"I'll have to look into this new development, In the mean time, I would like you two to be careful. You've got enough problems to deal with without another _accident_." Fury looked directly at Clint and spoke very seriously, "you'd better watch out for her." He glanced at Natasha. "She doesn't need anymore shit to deal with."

With that Fury dismissed the two teens.

"Well," Natasha said, first, "that was interesting."

"He seemed very...protective, of you." Clint mused as they got into the car. "Why did he seem protective of you, Natasha?"

"I was actually wondering the same thing. I don't know why he would feel so strongly about keeping me safe. I mean he's a cop so I guess that could be it." She answered.

"It seemed like more than that though." Clint said.

"I guess we'll find out." Natasha said.

_A/N: Okay. I'm sooo sorry guys! I meant to update sooner but I've had a really bad headache for the last five days and concentrating on a computer screen was making it worse. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that! Next chapter will be better!_

_Please review!_


	25. The Spider is back

_A/N: Have some fluff!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 24**

A few days later, Natasha and Clint were back at school. Nat's arm was out of the sling but her wrist was still in a cast. A lot of her bruises had faded, as well as the cuts on her arms. Clint drove her to school on Monday morning, her first day back after the accident. She had been out for a whole week.

After their talk with Detective Fury, they had stayed out of the public eye for the most part. The investigation re-opened with more suspects including, Loki, his crew and various other people. The only reason they were looking into more people was so that it would seem as routine as possible. Fury didn't want any special attention on one suspect because it would make Natasha a target. He figures the only reason she hadn't been attacked again was because she didn't remember what happened. As long as she kept up that facade she was safe.

Talk of the crash being a mere accident, a hit and run by a random stranger, was dismissed. Everyone knew it was someone trying to get even with Natasha for something. As much as everyone hated Bobbi, Natasha now knew it wasn't her. Though she would've been the most likely candidate. Natasha now knew it was Loki who had been behind the attack. What she wanted to know now was, why did he use his brother's car?

Fury had interrogated Loki a couple of days after they had talked. Fury had checked out all of the family cars, including Thor's SUV. Natasha had been right. Thor's cars was used to hit her. They had found evidence of blood on the vehicle. The next step was to prove it was Loki who had used it. Since it was Thor's car that was going to be hard. Even if they found his finger prints, he could claim to have borrowed his brother's car on another occasion. It wasn't that far fetched.

As Clint walked Natasha to her locker, she thought about Bobbi. Nat hadn't seen the blonde since the library incident before her crash. She wondered if she would have to look out for Bobbi now that she was back at school. Nothing had been resolved between the two. They were still enemies, that wasn't going to be forgotten anytime soon.

"Nat? You still with me?" Clint's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" She looked up at him. He was smirking at her.

"Get your head back down to Earth, little spider. We've got a chem test!" Clint pulled her into the classroom.

She groaned upon hearing the nickname. It was given to her about a year after she had moved to town. She had found a boy tormenting a spider in a classroom. She floored the kid and set the spider outside. She was oddly protective of the small creature. No one ever asked why. Clint had figured it out after she had told him of her past. Nobody had been there to rescue her when she had been helpless, she had just wanted to do the same. From then on her friends called her little spider or, as she got older, Black Widow.

She was called Black Widow for the way she burned through guys. She had only had three boyfriends since the beginning of high school, but the way she would end the relationships was harsh. She had caught one guy cheating on her so she keyed up his car. The next one tried to hit her once out of anger, she broke his arm in three places. Nobody knew what happened with the third, but he left town a week after the break up. Nobody wanted to know what would happen with Clint. With all of the Bobbi drama, people were getting curious and nervous for the couple.

During lunch, everyone was at the usual table except for Tony.

"Hey where's Stark?" Clint asked. Bruce and Pepper looked at each other. Darcy just smirked.

"Did we miss something?" Natasha asked. Suddenly the school's speaker system crackled to life.

"_Is this thing on? Hello? Oh there we go,_" the unmistakable voice of Tony Stark filled the air. "_Good day to you, student of Shield High! I would just like to announce that our beautiful spider queen Natasha Romanoff is back to school! She has recovered quite well from her unfortunate accident last weekend! In honor of her return I will be throwing a party this Friday at Stark Mansion! All are invited! Thank you that is all!_"

Natasha sat in her chair, mortified, as all the heads in the cafeteria turned her way. At the announcement of the party, the room erupted in cheers and cat-calls.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days," Natasha muttered. Her friends just laughed at her and Clint kissed her temple.

Tony chose that moment to waltz into the cafeteria. He stopped dead at the malicious smirk Natasha had directed at him. He gulped and raised his arms in surrender.

"H-hey, Tasha." he backed up as she stood from her seat. "Come on now Tasha, it's a party for you!" he insisted, not helping his case. "Spider Queen? Get it? Cause you won the crown?" he was almost at the door to the cafe.

"Run, Stark." Natasha smiled devilishly. "Run."

Tony Stark flew through the hallways of Shield High with a very angry Russian Spider chasing him. Nobody wanted to rescue him from the hurt he was about to feel for fear of taking his place. Back at the lunch table, the group just laughed and Clint smirked.

"That's my girl," he drawled.

When Natasha came back she had a satisfied smirk on her face and no Tony with her. She plopped down on Clint lap and kissed the breath out of him. He recovered from his shock quickly and kissed her back. When they pulled apart he gave her a curious glance.

"What?" she asked, still smiling.

"What's gotten into you Tasha?" he smirked. She leaned in and whispered some lewd comments in his ear. The others at the table blushed and looked away. They struck up a new conversation to avoid the clear lust that was building between Clint and Natasha.

"Nat, where's Tony?" Pepper asked after he hadn't come back to the table.

"The nurse. After I beat him up, I brought him there. He'll be fine. No permanent damage to the genius brain of his," Natasha smirked playfully. Pepper rolled her eyes and stood to leave.

By the end of the day, Tony had called off the party upon Pepper's request and Natasha's threat. He apologized to Natasha for trying to embarrass her over the speaker system to which she had replied that she wasn't embarrassed. No one believed her.

When Clint and Natasha got home, they raced upstairs to Nat's bedroom. They dropped their bags on the floor inside the door. They crashed together. Their lips battled ferociously for dominance. Clint was careful not to hurt her, but didn't hold back like he did the first time they were together like this.

The fell onto the bed all lips and tongue and teeth. Hands reaching for anywhere and everywhere. Clint pulled off his shirt, then Natasha's. He kissed down her body, pausing at her breast. He kissed and sucked and nipped at her skin until she was squirming beneath him. He moved down farther.

He pulled her jeans and panties down in one go. She grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up to join their mouths again. She flipped them over so that she rested on top of him. Mirroring his actions, she kissed her way down his lean, muscular body. Her hands skimmed over his sensitive skin and reached down. She removed the last of his clothes.

Clint flipped them over again and claimed her lips along with her breath. The need to breath became to much and he pulled away. His eyes devoured her body. She squirmed beneath his gaze, blushing at the intensity of his love.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he lowered himself to her.

The two fell asleep, a tangle of naked bodies. They were awoken by Natasha's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Natasha asked drowsily.

"Ms. Romanoff? It's Detective Fury," Fury's said on the other end. "We have some news regarding you accident. Could you come down to the station?"

Natasha was out of bed pulling on clothes. Clint was still half asleep, but when he saw her he quickly followed suit.

"Yeah, I can leave now. We'll be there in a few," Natasha said as she finished dressing.

"Is your boyfriend coming?" Fury asked. Natasha could hear the smugness in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Clint is coming. I don't drive, remember?" she asked sarcastically.

Fury chuckled, "just get hear."

With that the call ended. Natasha and Clint got into the car and drove to the police station. What could be wrong now?

_A/N: Hope you liked the bit of fluff in there. I have no idea where it came from! Lol two updates in a day should make up for the short chapter, yes?_

_Review!_


	26. The Past Returns

_A/N: Thank you for your patience with me! Writers block is a bitch and so is my busy schedule. The two together make it hard to get things done with the story! _

_Now we get into some of Nat's past. _

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 25 The past returns**

"Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton," Detective Fury greeted them at the door when they arrived at the station. He jerked his head to the left, motioning for them to follow. When they got to his office they all sat down.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked.

"We have Mr. Laufeyson under arrest for the attempted murder of yourself." Fury got straight to the point.

"Attempted murder?" Natasha blanched.

"Yes," Fury said. "It has become clear to us, after his interrogation, that he was trying to kill you with the car. He confessed to borrowing his brother's car that afternoon in an attempt at framing his brother for the accident."

"Wait," Clint cut in, "If he was trying to frame Thor, then why did he confess?" Clint and Natasha were both confused by this.

"That's what we want to know."

Natasha could tell Fury was holding something back, keeping something from them.

"What aren't you telling us?" She accused.

"Not sure what you mean Romanoff," Fury brushed it off easily, but Natasha was smarter than he gave her credit for.

"Bullshit." She stated.

Fury narrowed his eyes in thought, "you're smarter than I thought. And more observant."

Natasha smirked. "It's what I do. I can convince people I'm not a threat, but I'm the biggest threat you will ever meet." Her voice was calm and truthful.

"That's my girl," Fury said, though it was almost too quiet to hear. Natasha gave him a questioning look and glanced at Clint. He had the same look as her.

"What do you mean "my girl"?" Clint asked.

"You don't remember me, do you Natasha?" Fury asked. "Or should I say, Natalia?"

Natasha froze, her skin paled. Her heart rate spiked and she experienced genuine fear. The only people to ever call her Natalia, to even know that was her real name, were dead and gone. They had been monsters, truly evil men. If this man, Fury, if he knew who she was, she was in trouble.

"What did you say?" Clint growled. He knew about her past, the man who raised her, what he made her do as a child. He knew why she had changed her name, no one in her life now knew her real name except for Clint and Steve.

"All I can tell you right now, is that I am not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite, in fact. I am here for you, to help you, whenever you need me." Is all Fury would say. "Getting back to Laufeyson. Yes, you are right, I was keeping something from you. He has requested a chance to speak with you himself."

Natasha's anger bubbled to the surface. "Never," she growled. She hated Loki for how he treated her, how he treated his brother. She refused to acknowledge him every where else, why would she talk to him now after he had tried to kill her?

"That's your choice. I am opposed to you going in there myself. God knows what he has planned if you step foot in that room." Fury said ominously.

"How would he be able to hurt her? He's cuffed isn't he?" Clint demanded. He didn't want Natasha in there either, but it should be safe.

"He is, but he has escaped the cuffs once already. If he does it again and she is there alone, I don't know what will happen. I can't risk her safety. I won't," Fury was dead serious.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Natasha eyed him curiously. Her fear of him had diminished, but she was still weary of him knowing of her past.

Fury sighed. "That is a long story."

"Tell me," she ordered. "I deserve to know." She added quietly. Clint squeezed her hand and hugged her with one arm. She leaned into his body, but then pulled away a moment later. Sitting up she stared down Fury.

"I knew your parents," Fury started. "I knew you as a baby. Just before your parents were killed, they left you with me. Then they vanished. Whoever was after them, got to them before I could help them and he killed them. I had to keep you safe, the man who killed them, was after you. Your parents never told me why. They just told me to keep you safe. I brought you to stay with someone I trusted, you called her Нана ."

Natasha was struck by memories of an elderly woman. Small, yet strong. Her hair had been a graying brown, her face held many lines and wrinkles, but she was still beautiful. Tasha remembered the smell of homemade cookies and tea at night. She remembered feeling safe and loved.

"Нана ," Natasha whispered. "Nana. You left me with her?" She was in a sort of shock. She didn't know how to process any of this just yet.

"Yes," Fury said. "I knew her quite well, I knew she would be able to care for you and keep you safe. I had to leave you, though. I needed to track down them man who killed your parents. I promised myself I would avenge their deaths. But something happened."

"I was taken," Tasha whispered breathlessly. She remembered that day all too well. How the fire had taken over the house, her Нана trapped inside. A man had come and 'rescued' her from the fire. He took her away to raise her. He told her to call him папа , that he would be her new father. He was nice in the beginning, he spoiled her. Then, one day, he started making her do things. He let his friends take advantage of her, he used her and he let them use her. He taught her ways to kill and told her to kill his enemies.

"I never forgave myself for letting that happen to you. I searched for you, I searched for the man who took you. He was the one who killed your parents and your Нана ."

"Ivan," Natasha gasped, fear pulling at her mind. She was breathing heavily, near hyperventilating. Clint reached over and pulled her against him.

"Shh, you're safe," he whispered in her ear. "I'm here, you're safe. You are not with him. You are not Natalia." He stroked her hair, glaring at Fury. Clint could see the remorse in the older man's eyes, could tell it was killing him to watch this young girl breakdown. "You are Natasha, my Tasha. You are safe." He continued to soothe her with his words, stroking her hair, rubbing her back, holding her.

"I'm sorry," Fury sounded so desperate with just those two words. He needed her forgiveness, Clint realized. He hated himself for what happened to her.

Natasha took a deep breath and sat up, shaking slightly. "It's not your fault." She said as calmly as she could.

"It is," Fury argued. "If I had kept you with me, maybe I could've kept you safe." He seemed pained by this.

"You and I both know you would've been killed had I been with you. Pretty sure Ivan wouldn't have stopped until he got me." She grimaced. She hated talking about Ivan, talking about her past. With Clint there, though, it was bearable.

Fury sighed, "yeah. Then, when you were found on the streets, I couldn't believe it was you. You weren't the little girl I knew once upon a time. You had changed so much and you didn't remember who I was anymore. I let you think I was a stranger, I didn't want to hurt you. I wasn't sure how you would react to finding out who I was." He explained.

"Then why tell me now?" Natasha asked.

"Because," he started, "Loki Laufeyson found out about your past, he tracked down Ivan and told him where you were. Mr. Romanoff, Natasha, you are in danger."

Natasha's eyes widened and her face paled. Her world narrowed around her. She felt herself falling, falling. Then everything went black.

_A/N: Please Review!_


	27. Not in Kansas anymore

_A/N: Hey! Hey guys! Hey guys, guess what! Guess what! Things are about to get stranger than you already know! This is where I start to fuck with your minds! (okay this is where my mind started to fuck with my story. I honestly didn't have this in the plan but here we go anyway...)_

_Not that I have warned you of...stuff...we can get on with the story!_

_Enjoy!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 26**

Natasha woke up staring at a gray ceiling. She was on a couch, her head in Clint's lap. He was stroking her hair. She is in Fury's office still. They must have moved her when she passed out. Fury was sitting next to the couch in a chair. He looked relieved when she opened her eyes.

"Let me sit up," she murmured to Clint, who slowly eased her body to a sitting position.

"You alright?" Clint asked her, keeping a hand at her back. She nodded carefully and took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, just-" she breathed, "just give me a minute." A cup was placed in front of her. She peered into it and noted that it was apple juice. She looked up at Fury, who had offered the cup, and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded then stood and walked over to his desk. "Tell me what you know." It wasn't a question, but it also wasn't a demand. Fury sat down heavily in his leather chair and looked at her with hooded eyes.

"Not so sure that's a good idea considering you just fainted after I told you he was still alive." Was all he said.

Natasha glared at him. "Do not think me weak. I believed Ivan to be dead. He was a monster masquerading as a man. He raped and abused me. He made me kill innocent people! You tell me what your reaction would be had you found out and man like that, who you thought to be dead and gone, was still alive!" She shouted at Fury.

He was shocked by her outburst but she didn't not care. He deserved her rage and much more. Clint rubbed circles into her back, willing her to control her words. He didn't want her to hurt like this, to be angry, but he wouldn't stop her from expressing herself. He did not control her, he would never try. It would make him no different than that monster.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Fury was sincere. "But are you sure you want to know more? At least right now?" He questioned.

"Yes," she spat.

"Alright then," Fury sighed. "First, you need to know more about me before I can tell you more about him. We also need to move to a more secure location." With that, Fury stood and walked to the door, motioning for the two teens to follow. Clint and Natasha shared a confused looked, but followed nonetheless.

Fury brought them down into a basement level of the station through an elevator where a few hallways stretched out in different directions. The took the hallway to the right and started walking. After a few minutes the hallway turned a corner. They continued down until they reached a door to the left. The entered the door and found another hallway. This hallway almost immediately turned to the right as soon as they started walking.

"Where are we going?" Clint asked wearily.

"We're almost there." Fury stated. They reached the end of the hallway, which was an elevator. "In you get." Fury said. The two teens filed into the elevator, followed by Fury.

The elevator brought them up and opened into another hallway. It was a short hallway with just one door. Fury led them through the door into what looked to be a small conference room. There was a glass window, beyond which was a control room with computers, monitors and other electronics.

There were two men in the control booth, one of them turned around when the three entered the conference room. Clint and Natasha stopped dead in their tracks, both of their jaws dropped.

"Coulson?!" They shouted together. Phil Coulson sighed and came through the door that led to the control room.

"Why are they here, Sir?" Coulson asked Fury.

"They need to know, Agent," Fury said. Coulson sighed again.

"What's going on, Phil?" Clint asked. He looked so confused, Natasha was not much better.

"Let's have a seat and I can explain." Coulson gestured to the chairs at the table. Phil turned to Fury and asked, "Are the others coming in?" Fury nodded once and sat at the head of the table.

"What others? Phil, what's going on?" Clint demanded.

"There is more to us than you have been led to believe," Coulson started to explain, but Clint cut him off.

"Are you even my uncle?" He sounded so hurt by this. Natasha took his hand in hers and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

"Yes, I am your uncle. I am also, technically, still the school counselor. What I never told you was that I was placed there by this organization to keep an eye on certain people while they attended school." Coulson explained.

"What organization?" Natasha asked, confused.

"Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate- SHIELD." Fury stated.

"Wait a minute, SHIELD? As in Shield High?" Clint asked.

"Yes, your high school was founded by members of Shield. We opened a high school when it was clear that we needed to protect kids from the badies of the world."

Natasha and Clint looked at each other. _Did Fury really just say 'badies'?_

"Okay, so who are you then? An agent of a spy organization?" Clint asked disbelievingly. Natasha was certain what they were saying was true. When she had been with Ivan, she had heard rumors of a secret organization called SHIELD.

"No, not an agent," Fury answered. "I'm the director of SHIELD. Coulson is my third in command."

"Who's second?" Natasha asked. Clint looked at her, clearly asking if she really believed this nonsense.

"Ms. Hill." Coulson said, smirking.

"_Maria_?" Clint was shocked.

"Okay, okay, back up." Natasha cut in. "Can we start from the beginning? Like why you brought us down here to tell us this?"

"You wanted to know about Ivan, about why he is back when you thought him dead. For you to understand that, I needed to tell you who I was and how I am able to know all of this. We are here because it is the most secure location that won't have any information leaks." Detect- Director Fury, explained.

"Okay, then who else is coming?" Clint asked.

Not a minute after he asked, did the door open and reveal a few familiar faces.

"I believe you already know, Ms. Hill, Mr. Odinson, Ms. Carter and Mr. Rogers." Fury smirked.

Natasha almost passed out again from the sheer shock at seeing her brother and one of his closest friends and fiancee enter the room.

_A/N: yeah I know I'm confusing the shit out of you guys. It will all be explained more in time. For now, just roll with it. _

_Sorry about any spelling errors or grammatical errors. This is un-beta'd. _

_Please review!_


	28. Where do we go from here?

_A/N: I know, I know! I'm late in updating! Don't kill me! I've been busy with school and work and my birthday that I haven't had time to put much thought into writing the next chapters. I didn't want to give you half-assed crap so I waited until I could give you quality writing. _

_I've also been having trouble figuring out how I want to proceed with the story. I have the plot in my head, but the details are fuzzy. I've decided that I'm going to wrap up this story and make the Ivan Plot a sequel to this. So I hope no one is too disappointed with that!_

_I gigantic, huge, monstrous THANK YOU to ShadowBeats22107 for helping with all of this ridiculousness and for giving me some awesome ideas on how to continue! Thank you my Darling!_

_For those of you who read my other stories: I __**will**__ be continuing A New Life at some point in the (hopefully) near future! Also, Hurt is still going strong! I still have plenty of ideas for that story-one of which will __**most definitely**__ make you cry your eyes out. I know I am going to have trouble writing it._

_That's all from me for now! So enjoy this chapter of AHSLS!_

**Another High School Love Story**

**Chapter 27**

"Someone had better explain." Natasha demanded. "Now."

Steve stood in the doorway with Peggy, Maria and Thor. They each looked a bit guilty from having to keep everything secret.

"Natasha," Steve spoke softly, as if to an angry child. "I- I lied to you." He looked so ashamed to admit it. Natasha couldn't be angry at him. She deflated in her seat, her shoulders slumping down.

"Just tell me what's going on. Tell me what I need to know," She said calmly. "The rest is in the past." She forgave them all for lying. It was clear, with her statement, that each of them relaxed. Clint was still stiffly sitting beside her, he was not so quick to forgive them then.

"Let's sit down," Coulson offered to the rest of the party who were still standing in the doorway. Everyone took a seat around the table. Maria to Fury's right and Coulson to his left. Natasha and Clint sat at the opposite end from them- they had already been sitting there. The rest of the group sat on either side of the table, filling in the spaces between the two ends.

"Steve, why don't you start." Coulson suggested. Steve nodded and faced Natasha.

"Natasha," he looked directly at her, still showing remorse for his lies. "Our family never owned the Inn. It was always run by SHIELD agents as a cover for our parents. They were agents of SHIELD before they died."

Natasha was shocked. She had no idea her adoptive parents were anything but who they had told her they were.

"What about you then? Have you always been an...agent?" She asked uncertainly. He was still under eighteen years old when she first moved in with the Rogers, he couldn't possibly have been part of the organization.

"No," he assured. "I only became an agent when Mom and Dad died. I did know about it for a few years before that, though. I'm sorry I never told you about it." He looked ashamed again.

"Don't blame yourself," she reached over and placed a hand on top of his. She could never blame Steve for anything. He was always so kind and protective and a loving older brother to Natasha. "I don't blame you."

He smiled at that and squeezed her hand.

"What I want to know is why I ended up with your family," Natasha suddenly asked. "I doubt it was by any coincidence that I miraculously ended up with a family of SHIELD agents after escaping from Ivan." Once again Natasha was quick to figure things out. She's pretty sure she knew exactly what happened in that case.

Coulson blanched and Fury smirked. "You are too damn smart for your own good." Fury muttered. Natasha smirked.

"Let's finish introductions first." Coulson said. "Maria?"

Maria nodded and started talking. "I've been an agent since I was fifteen, so I've been with SHIELD for twelve years-"

"What?!" Natasha shouted in shock. "I thought you were twenty four!"

Maria chuckled. "No, I lied about that. I'm actually twenty-seven. I needed you to believe Steve knew me through school, not through anything else."

"Okay," Natasha said, still confused by this. "But if you're still so young, how are you second in command?"

"Hard work," was all Maria said on the matter. Natasha rolled her eyes, it was such a Maria answer.

"What about Thor and Peggy?" Clint asked. He had been silently brooding, but now he seemed to be interested in what everyone's story was.

"Peggy was joined us when her grandmother past away a few years ago. Around the same time Steve joined. They met in training." Fury explained. Peggy smiled at Clint and Natasha. Peggy was holding Steve's hand, she was still wearing her engagement ring. So at least, that was real and not just some cover story, Natasha thought.

"Thor, well," Coulson wasn't sure how to explain this part of the story.

"I joined when my father asked me to when I turned sixteen. He requested I be part of this organization so I could protect people." It wasn't very informative, but it was all he seemed to be saying on the matter.

Natasha nodded her head and thought for a moment, taking all this new information in. She looked up and saw Clint was doing the same. She could see the wheels turning in his head. She caught his eye and they had a silent conversation. His eyes asked if she was okay. She nodded once and raised an eyebrow, asking the same. He nodded.

"Okay," Natasha finally spoke up. It seemed to take everyone else by surprise, it was so sudden. She chuckled. "Anyway, Why did I get sent to live with the Rogers? Because I know it was your choice Fury." Natasha said pointedly.

"How does she know that?" Coulson muttered under his breath.

"Like I said," Fury spoke, "you are too smart for your own good."

Natasha shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"You're right. I asked the Rogers to take you in. When we found you, I recognized you. I knew you would need protection to I sent you to live with two of my best agents. They had a son, obviously, so I knew they would be good to you." He explained.

"Our parents still loved you Natasha," Steve spoke quietly.

"I know," she said softly. "I'm guessing you also set up my life so that I had as many agents as possible around me at all times." Natasha surmised.

"I really shouldn't be surprised that you figured that out," Coulson mumbled.

"I was trained by Ivan," Natasha stated coldly. "I'm a helluva lot smarter than I let people know. I'm more observant to." Her eyes flicked around the room, taking in its occupants.

"About Ivan," Fury broached the subject. "We have been made aware that Loki has been in contact with him. He knows you are here, which means we need to relocate you." Fury dropped that bomb, waiting for the explosion.

Sure enough, "WHAT?" Natasha shrieked and Clint yelled, both standing up at the same time. Natasha's chair flipped backwards at the force of movement.

"You can't just pick me up and drop me somewhere! What the hell?!" Natasha shouted.

"Natasha," Steve tried to interrupt. Natasha was not having it.

"I have a life here! I have friends! You can't just move me away like I never existed here!" She ranted. Clint was steaming beside her, a hand holding her shoulder so she wouldn't launch herself across the room at Fury.

"Natasha!" Steve shouted to get her attention. She quieted, still fuming, but let him speak.

"We are going to relocate. You and I are leaving." He said. "Peggy is coming with us, but so is Clint."

Natasha's anger rushed out of her. She looked from Steve to Coulson to Fury and finally to Clint. The first three nodded that it was true. Clint looked stunned. There was confusion, hurt, and hope.

"Clint is eighteen next week," Coulson said. "He will be allowed to go without a guardian. Steve will be going with both as protection and guardian to you Natasha."

Natasha nodded numbly. She looked to Clint who was also nodding.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"In three days. Hopefully that will be enough time for you all to get your belongings together and ready to move."

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked.

"Georgia," Coulson answered.

"Any reason in particular?" Natasha asked.

"We have a base their, plus we want to keep a low profile. Where you're going, there is plenty of privacy." Coulson explained. Natasha nodded in understanding.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Clint asked.

"Nothing. They are not to know a thing." Fury stated firmly.

Natasha glared at him. "You can't expect us to leave without saying anything to them!"

"Actually, I can," Fury said. "Because you aren't supposed to be 'moving'. We are going to falsify your death in three days. The four of you are going to be in a car accident that kills all of you. No one will question why you leave and, hopefully, Ivan won't be able to know where you've gone." Fury explained.

Natasha paled at the mention of a car accident. "You would have our friends believe us dead?" she whispered in horror and sadness.

"Yes," Fury said, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way to keep you safe."

"Fuck you!" Natasha stormed out of the room to the waiting elevator. She was followed quickly by Clint and Maria followed just after him. No one else came out of the room.

"Natasha-" Maria started.

"No!" Natasha refused to let her talk. "Just take us home," she could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes. "Just let me go home, please."

Maria nodded and led them back through the maze of tunnels and out of the police station. Clint drove them back to the house.

Natasha walked through the rooms silently, hating the idea of having to leave the only home she had ever really known. Clint gave her the space she needed and was there for her when she was finally to upset to do anything but let the tears fall. He held her as she cried, stroking her hair.

His thoughts were on leaving everything behind. It was just as hard for him, he would be leaving Phil behind. They would have to make a new life in Georgia. They would have to leave their friends. It was doubtful that they would make new friends wherever they went next. Natasha and Clint usually kept to themselves. Now, having to leave the only people they really cared about, not knowing if it would happen again, both of them would rather save themselves from future heartbreak.

Three days later, when it was time to leave, Phil drove Peggy, Steve, Natasha and Clint to the airport. They boarded a plain and left for Georgia. When they arrived, there was a beautiful little house waiting for them. Enough for each to have their own bedroom, though only two would really be needed.

"Welcome to our new life," Steve said quietly as they walked inside.

Natasha refused to speak, she just held onto Clint hand tightly and they walked upstairs to pick out their bedroom.

"Hey," Clint said, tilting her chin up so their eyes met, "you still have me." He smiled, trying to ease her sadness. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

It may be hard, but she would make this new life a good as she could get it.

The End.

_A/N: Okay guys so that is the end of this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported me through this! I seriously could never have finished this without any of you!_

_A special thank you again to ShadowBeats22107! _

_I will let you know when I post the sequel to this!_

_Review!_


End file.
